The King's Only Son
by southernbellebre
Summary: Scarlett is a human prisoner in the dark kingdom. Her only friend is a bi polar guard and her sometimes psych sister . There are many rules and games Scarlett will have to learn to survive in this vampire world and from the king's only son.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning **

"If you don't hurry along I'm going to feed you to the others," the guard growled at me as he pulled on the end of my chains. I took one look at the red eyed vampires chained together behind us and quickly grabbed my little sister, Lily's hand. Lily was only eleven and was pretty tired from the long journey. Our father had been dead only 3 days when the guard yanking our chains, Peter, knocked on our door. He had been kind then and told us we were going to live in the palace. I told him that I was 18 and old enough to care for my sister and I and then he explained to me that we had no choice. His kindness had disappeared the moment we hit the palace gates.

The year was 1886 and we lived in the Dark Kingdom, in a town call Herdia right outside the palace. The Dark Kingdom, name for the twenty hours a day of darkness, was a world completely inhibited by vampires and I was born there, as a human. The palace was the grandest place in the entire Kingdom. I've been told that you can see it from miles and miles outside the city. Humans were the lowest on the t pole in the Dark Kingdom. Some humans, like palace workers were more special. Next there were vampires salves, vampires in normal society, the kings knights and the lords/ the king's court. And then the blooded vampires (born vampires) were always considered better than vampires that had been changed. The longer you family has been vampires also decided where you would be in society.

My family was as well off as we could be for humans. We were law abiding citizens and only had to donate blood once a week to the vampire blood banks. It was against the law for vampires to murder a human in cold blood but many crimes went unreported. My father had always preached about how lucky we were since some human families had to donate 2 and 3 times a week. My father donated twice a week so Lily wouldn't have to. Besides the fact that she was tiny we knew that if she donated her blood would be sour because of her psychic abilities. My father learned this from my mom, who's family Lily had inherited the "gift" from. The sour blood was a kind of built in protection against vampires. If the vampires found out her blood was sour they would surely take her from us. It was a gift found one in a million in only humans. A gift that was usually genetic. I had always been upset by the fact that it skipped me. Lily mentioned once to my father that she thought our family had a vampire in the past and he locked her in her room for two days. She never mentioned it again.

"We're almost there Scarlett", my sister whispered in my ear. I nodded in response. Lily was somewhat psych but her visions weren't always clear. She wasn't sure how to control her gift and my father had never encouraged it. She had predicted his finally illness months and advance but we both decided it best not to speak of it. She was built very small, especially for an 11 year old. She didn't look a day over 8 and her mess of long dark brown curls almost swallowed her face and shoulders.

"I hope they don't eat us", Carla whimpered. Carla was chained to my other hand and was the only other human out of the prisoners. The only thing I knew about her was that she was beautiful. Her chest was full and her body had many curves. Her blond hair fit perfectly with her skin complexion and she seemed pretty nice and looked about 18 or 19. I had had a few moments to talk with her before Peter turned mean.

The guard opened the doors and we all walked in. I stared in awe at two huge golden thrones. One held the beautiful queen and the other was vacant. There was no crown on her head today but there was no denying who she was. I remembered her face from our money and statues of her. The only word I could use to describe queen Ellena was breath talking. She stood at least 5'10 and reminded me of an Amazon. An Amazon in a blood red, one shoulder, long velvet dress. The train on the dress was at least two few feet long, covered in jewels and her split stopped above her knees. In fact, the only thing that was Amazon like was her skin color. She had to be one of maybe 10 vampires I've ever seen in the Dark Kingdom with a tan. A skin quality her husband and son did not share. She looked as if she was in her mid thirties but I knew she was nearing 500. Her skin was flawless.

"You will kneel before your queen," I heard Peter angrily shout as he pushed me to my knees. This guy was really starting to piss me off .

"Now, now peter...careful with the humans, there so...breakable," she smiled. The queen took a sniff from the air and the smile quickly vanished from her face.

"You must be the Winston girls," she asked as if she had smelled something sour. Winston was an old family name that came from my mom's side of the family, but I knew she was speaking to us.

"Yes, your majesty," I answered.

"Scarlett that was Grandma Julia's name, not our's...

"Shhhh, Lily"

The queen took a few step towards us. Her steps were so effortless, she seemed as if she was gliding. I couldn´t get over how beautiful her dress was. There must have been a special occasion today.

"O, Peter dear please take those awful chains off the humans. They won't hurt anything." The queen complained, as I looked around. The other vampires in the room were already on their Knees and looked as if they were preparing to beg for their lives. Lily must have saw the worry in my face because she whispered "We're going to be ok Scarlett". When I looked up again the Queen was bent done in front of Lily.

"And you know this for a fact don't you." The queen asked smiling.

"I can kind of see something's in the future." Lily answered excitedly.

"Is that right," the queen asked sounding surprised as she ran her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"Yes, But only if I try really, really, hard and even then something's aren't completely clear. My father told me i´m not suppose to tell anyone because they'll ship me away to a bad place or turn me into a slave. That's why I didn't donate blood so no one would know. My aunt Jeanne did the same thing also but she died along time ago. My mother and Scarlett though

I stood there in complete shock! Why the hell was Lily telling her all this.

"But you feel safe enough to tell me." The queen beamed.

Lily looked down at the ground as she replied. "You already know, thats half the reason we are here." She then looked up at the queen. "I can see clearer when I'm touching someone." The queen snatched her had away from Lily angrily, as she stood up.

"And what's the other reason," She spat at her.

"I don't know Lily" yelled afraid and taking and sliding closer to me

"Liar!"

"She's not lying!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around Lily. "She can't see everything, like things in the past for example. and she doesn't lie!" I barley finished my sentence when I felt the queens hard hand against my face.

"And who asked you," she questioned nastily. "Raise your voice at me like that again and you will lose it." She then turned back to Lily. "I've waited almost 250 years for a Winston like you. Don't disappoint me."

The queen was interrupted by the double doors opening. Through them walked King Henry and their son Prince William. I'd only seen them from afar a few times but they were both as beautiful as I remembered.

"O William dear I've missed you desperately" she opened her arms and he ran into them. "I could kill your father I told him to bring you straight here and you smell as if you made a few stops."

She shot King Henry a stern look as he pretended to look innocent. Henry and William looked more like brothers than father son. I wasn't sure of William's age but he would have only been 22 or 23 in human years, His father looked around 40 but there facial resemblance was remarkable. They were both beyond stunning.

"And goodness sake what have you been doing to your hair." she fussed as she ran her fingers through it. "I"m going to have a chat with that little girl May that I hired to take care of you." she frowned "You dont even look like you've been eating properly." The prince laughed at his mother's response seeming to enjoy the attention.

"Trust me mother, she's been "taking care of me", he smiled. …"Well what do we have here" he asked looking around the room excited.

"O come, come William!, these are treats for you. I know how you enjoy court, we only have it on once a week now, but I figured I'd bring a few in today just for you."

The fact that she was treating court like a game for him to play nauseated me.  
I looked around the room at the vampires and they seem even more afraid then before. There were 12 of them in all. 10 of them were in chains and were red eyed. A sign that they we're starving or angry and the other two were well dressed and brown eyed. Out of the two of them, the man seemed to be extremely wealthy and they both stood a good distance from the chained vampires. The man was pale white and had long dirty blood hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail.

"Travis!" The prince questioned confused. "What are you doing here" The wealthy man stepped forward and answered.

"We'll, Sir William, I had sort of a little accident a few nights ago." Travis pushed the girl standing behind him gently forward. "I kind of bit her and turned her".

I could tell by the fact that Travis called William Sir instead of Prince that he must of been from only one social stat beneath him. William laughed but the guard Peter looked extremely pissed off.

"You kind of bit her ", he asked. "you dont kind of bit people. You know the damn rules. I doubt that you didn't do it on purpose…your family has always believed they were above the law. I've had it up to here with yo..."

"Enough Peter!", William said, cutting him off. Surely we can understand if our dear friend and old school mate slipped up. I'm amazed you even brought him in for this little misdemeanor. Travis I will expect two of your humans for this crime, you pick the two… and do try to be more careful. We can discuss any farther payments over our hunt tomorrow."

Misdemeanor I thought! It was illegal in the Dark Kingdom for anyone to be turned without permission from the King and queen. The law had only been in affect for about 10 years but some vampires were even killed for the crime. This was done to keep the half blood count in control. Anyone else would have been enslaved or killed for the crime.

"He always slipping up", Peter answered. Travis thanked William and headed for the door.

"What are the crimes of the others", William asked laughing. "Besides being half breeds". Many of the vampires looked disgusted by the prince's claim. But most Royal people considered anyone with a drop of human blood a half breed.

"These four, stand up when I address you" the queen called, "are charged with treason against our family.

"They will be burned alive" the prince answered. Except the girl, Send her to the house maids.

"Those 3 cannot pay debts owed to the crown "

"they'll pay it off in slavery"

"And these three girls are only a few weeks vampires. They are payment for their master crimes."

"send them to my to my chamber" he smiled…. Uh the nerve of this guy i thought.

His mother frowned disappointingly. "You shouldn't touch such filth. Peter sweetie will you take them all away. Take the prince's new slaves and the girls STRAGHT to the slave quarters.

William you did a wonderful job today, you going to make a great king one day." Peter did as he was told and William took a few steps towards us. I wasn't sure, but it seemed he was starring. His honey brown eyes were mesmerizing me.

"And are these three mine also"

"NO!" The queen said quickly walked towards us. "Only the blond one. The other two are projects of mines. The blond one answers to Carla. Her Family runs a whore house and are behind on their payments to us. Her mother swears she's pure.

"She sounds tasty", the prince smiled. "But this one" he stared at me "Will be delicious". The queen snatched me behind her and almost seemed angry for a split second.

"They are projects of mine not your little play things. Carla is one of your gifts. If you didn't spend so much time with your filth than we would have an heir by now." She grabbed Lily also and we walked out of the room as I glanced back at the prince. He looked utterly speechless but a low growl was coming from him. "you'd do best to keep your eyes forward she spat at me.

"No one every tells him no." Lily whispered to me as we walked. The queen quickly let go of her hand. I didn't look back but I heard the prince yell.

"Mother I will trade them all for her!"

I know there was a lot of information in this first chapter but the next ones will be more exciting...Let me know what you guys think?


	2. The First Night

**The First Night **

"What the hell do vampires have against hot water," I screamed at the wall. That was the coldest shower I'd ever taken. I quickly dried my hair and slid into the floor length, long sleeve, brown bag of a gown the queen gave us to sleep in. I walked out of the room to find the guard Peter sitting on the my bed. Great! Just the person I wanted to see. The small room was pretty bare aside from the bed in the center of the room and an empty dresser.

"We have nothing against hot water," Peter smiled. "We just know that cold water kills the germs off you humans better."

Either that or it's just another way to inflict pain on us.

"I wasn't trying to listen, but you we're speaking very loud." He continued.

I just stood there and stared at him as I swallowed back the ugly words I wanted to say. I looked at the door that connected my room to Lily's and saw that it had been closed. I then looked back at Peter and saw that he was walking towards me. Great I guess this is the part where he eats me. I guess it won't be all bad though. He is gorgeous after all, in a dark mysterious I want to bite you kind of way. I laughed to myself as I thought this.

"Pretty silent tonight are we?" I looked at Peter trying to measure his mood before responding.

"I…..I ….. I just don't understand you Peter yo…"

"It's Sir Peters to you," he said ugly

"Exactly! Your kind one minute at my house saying you want to help me and the next your dragging me in chains threatening to feed me to other vampires!"

"Peter, Peter, Peter! I knew you would come!" Lily ran out of her room and into his arms and he hugged her back warmly.

"Yes, I'm sure you did. But don't forget you have to call me Sir Peter in front of others so we want get in trouble."

You mean so WE don't get in trouble. What's with this guy. I snatched Lily out of his arms and walked back to my bed.

"Lily he is no friend of ours."

"Yes, he is Scarlett." She said innocently. "He means well. He's just not use to dealing with female humans so closely."

"O let me guess you can read minds now!" I joked

"No, Peter told me" she climbed into bed and slid under the covers. "And I only knew what the Queen was thinking earlier because she was practically shouting it in her head."

"Forgive me Scarlett I do want to help I just ha…"

"If you wanted to help then you would not have brought us here" I said cutting him off.

" I had no choice" he said starring at the ground.

"Scarlett don't be mean to Peter"

I starred at my sister in disbelief once again. She was taking this animal's side over mines. She offered him a seat next to her on the bed and he tucked her in.

"Tell me a story Peter please, please, please," She bagged. ¨My father use to tell me one every night¨

"Ok, just a quick one. And I have to put you back in your room when you fall asleep." He shot me a mean look. "You'll be safe sleeping in your own room."

"You said you wanted to help us," I said.

"I do."

"Well you can start by telling us what's going on, why we are here, why do you wanna help us and how do we get back home. Those are stories I would like to here."

A few moments of silence went by before Peter began talking. "You're here because I turned you in to the Queen. I knew your father John. He worked for me and was a good friend of mines."

"I doubt that. My father had any friends especially not any of your kind". He rolled his eyes and continued with his story.

"If you didn't know my father was the King's brother."

"So that's why we call your Sir, cuss your royalty?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered as if he this fact disgusted him.

"My father was killed many years ago and Ive begun taking his place as chief of the armies. Your father was the best human worker I've ever had. He designed many of our newer weapons. He was a great asset to our army and if I'd known of his sickness I would have turned him myself.

"You would have turned him because of his skills not because of your so called friendship"

"Don't interrupt me again" he hissed, showing his fangs. I looked over to Lily for support but she was already fast asleep.

"Your father told me the secrets of Lily and your family. I knew he would be killed for keeping Lily's abilities from the king and queen and I helped him hide his secrets. When he died I had no choice but to turn you in"

"You had other choices. You didn't have to tell anyone"

"Yes I did! If anyone else had found her,….you can´t imagen the horrows the horrors she would face." He started pacing back and forth in the room mumbling something under his breath.

Lily, Lily, Lily that's all I've been hearing since I've arrived here.

"And what will become of US here"

Peter stopped pacing and started rubbing his head as if I was annoying him. "Lily will be trained to master her skills. If she shows promise she'll probably be changed in a few years. Everyone has orders to be kind to her and so you have nothing to fear."

"And what of me?" I almost screamed with a hint of jealous I couldn't even deny.

"You are lucky to be alive. I suspect the queen is keeping you here not to upset Lily. Other than that there's nothing special about you"

He said this all very rudely and went back to starring at Lily. I stood there in shocked. The queen wouldn't keep me alive and these nice settings just to please Lily, would she? The thought of him calling me not special really bothered me.

"But the prince he,…"

" The prince is a spoiled child." He said nastily as if he knew what I was about to say. "He has no true interest in you, he only wants you because he was told he couldn't have you. " Peter paused and looked me up and down. "Believe me there's nothing more."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Then why didn't the queen just give me to him. I was on the verge of crying when Peter walked over towards me and gently grabbed my shoulders.

"I know this all sounds very harsh but if you want to survive here you've gonna have to learn these things. I assume you'll be a common worker to the queen, you'd do best to get on her good side and you'd do that by staying as far away from William as much as possible. I'll help you all I can but you've got to be smart."

I looked into his now reddening eyes and smiled. He face looked so full of concern. This lasted only a split second before a low growl came from him. He let go of me and quickly rounded the bed, lifting Lily up as if she was a feather and walking back towards her room. By the time I blinked he had her back in her bed and was closing her door. He stalked passed me towards my door and I chased behind him.

"What's going on"

"Leave Lily in her room and remember what I said. The queen's favor is what you want everything else is useless." He slammed the door behind him.

What the hell. I walked back towards my bed trying to let it sink in what I'd just been told. Before I could gather my thoughts, there was a knock at the door. I jumped into to bed.

"Can I come in" I heard a silky male voice ask. The voice seemed full of sarcasm.

I didn't answer I just slid deeper under my covers. I heard the door creak open but I still stayed hidden . 2 minutes went by and 100 millions thoughts we're rushing through my brain. There hadn't been a single sound since the door creaked.

This is silly. I'm hiding under the covers like a four year old. If something wants to get me in this place it would have done so already. I bet it's just Peter playing a stupid trick. I heard a laugh and pulled the covers off smiling. But instead of Peter there were a pair of honey brown eyes staring back at me capturing me with their beauty. William.


	3. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

I blinked and he was gone and the room was completely silent again. I laid there most of the night thinking about him, Peter, Lily and my father. By the time I drifted off to sleep all I could think of was my last promise to my father, that I would take care of Lily.

"Breakfast isn't going to wait all day newbie" I heard a semi familiar female voice say. I pulled the cover back to see Anna standing there dressed in a long sleeve black dress.

"Anna," I asked doubtfully. I hadn't seen her in years but there was no mistaken it was her. She use to work at our home and she would sing to me at night. She dropped her tray on the ground and ran to embrace me.

"O my gosh Scarlett! Are you ok? I had no idea…how are you, and how's your father." When I pulled away from her she was still smiling. I adjusted my seat on the bed before answering. "He's dead Anna. He died a few days ago." I could see the words cutting through her as I said them. Anna was not just a worker she was like family.

"I knew something was wrong" she said through sniffs. "I could just feel it"

"I'm sorry Anna. I had no way of contacting you. I didn't even know you …"

"It's ok Scarlett.." She whipped her eyes and went back to the tray. "I've missed you so much Scarlett." She handed me a plate with eggs and ham.

I happily took it. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was starving. I finished pretty quickly and Anna was still starring at me.

"What are you doing here Scarlett." She asked, her voice shaking.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She looked down at the ground and then back up at me."I have no idea. The only thing I know is that I'm supposed to come get a girl from this room. I didn't even know it was you until now."

What do you mean you don't know! Was all I could think. I looked over and saw the door to Lily's room was open and I ran to it. "Lily!" The bed was empty and so was the room.

"It's ok Scarlett. I saw a little girl leave with Sir Peter's this morning when I came in."

¨Is that suppose to make it better! She's with a freaking vampire! There probably swallowing her hold right now!

I was about to turn around and snap when I felt her cold fingers on my shoulders. And that's when it hit me. I hadn't seen Anna in 10 years and she looked the same. Exactly the same. Come to think of it, She's always looked the same. I looked into her almost black eyes and she seemed to realize what I was realizing.

"Scarlett, I've always been a vampire." I started at her in doubt as she spoke.

"No, I would've noticed!"

"I'm not even half" she said like she was disappointed. I age just… not as fast as humans. My father was half and my bloodline is so crazy I barely understand it. Scarlett, years ago the queen sent me to your family to spy. That's why I worked there originally."

I snatched away from her as she continued to ramble on. I'd know Anna since I was little. She held me when my mother died. She cared for me and feed me when I was weak.

"I thought you loved me." I said

She was quickly standing in front of me again.

"Scarlett! That was then! I do love you."

"Then why did you leave"

"Because the queen wanted me back here. She said that I'd found out all the information she needed. She allowed me to return for a little while, only to get more information about lily."

"And what we're you getting information about us for?" She swallowed hard before answering.

"I don't know."

I didn't want to but for some reason I believed her. She seemed so sincere. I reached in and gave her another hug. "And you don't know where they've taken Lily," I asked again.

"No"

"Well then how do you know that she's ok"

She looked around the room and smiled. "Because the queen doesn't put people that aren't a little special in such nice room. If she meant her any harm than Peter wouldn't be escorting her personally. I'll see if I can ask around about her later but come, I have to show to the queen's room so you can start working.''

O great I thought. I've been working all my life, you would think that I would get one day off. I followed her out the room and down a long hallway. We took a right down a short hall way and I knew without being told that we we're at the queens room. The double door were huge and the handle for it was longer than my hand. I wanted to stay there and admire it longer but Anna pushed me along into the rooms.

"Wow"! Was all I could say as I took in the room. "I've always been told the king and queen's room is guarded?." I asked.

"Only while they sleep. Now close your mouth. You will report to this room every morning at 5 30am sharp and do what every the queen instructs you to do," She said tossing me a watch.

"What about the king" I asked half afraid.

"He leaves at 5, if I were you I'd make a point to wait until he was gone"

"Thanks," I said closing the watch. Anna led me done the hall and back to the room I had stayed in and then she turned to leave.

"Wait!...we're are you going"

"I have to go back to work"

"and what am I suppose to do"

She smiled. "You don't start until tomorrow." She started to close the door again and I gave her my biggest puppy dog face and whine.

"Alright, Alright… I can stay a little while." She ran back over and popped down on the bed beside me. She looked 20ish.

"So how old are you really"

"About 53"

"That's cool… For some reason I was expecting you to say a hundred"

"No when I'm 100 I'll probably look 53. My kind ages fast for vampires"

"And what is your kind?"

"My mother was a human. She was raped by a half vampire or something like that, my father. That's my kind," She said sadly. "I thought that if I helped the queen I would be turned into a full half vampire so I wouldn't age so quickly but you can only turn full humans into half vampires."

"I'd take being a 1/3 vampire or whatever you are any day over being on the bottom of the food chain."

"At least you have the opportunity to be changed into something more"

"And who's going to do that without breaking the rules" I said sarcastically. "Prince William himself"

"At your service" Both our heads snapped towards the door and Prince William was standing there. Propped against the door looking like a perfect painting. I blinked twice to be sure I wasn't crazy and he was still standing there.

"Can you see him too" I whispered to Anna.

"Can you see him too" I whispered to Anna. Anna looked at me like I was crazy and then back at william.

"Please forgive her your majesty she just arrived yesterday. She isn't…"

"I know who she is," he cut her off. I smiled a little bit to myself. He remembered me. I wanted to say something but the almost scary look planted on his face told me to pass. He took a few steps into the small room. This seemed to frighten Anna even more.

"What are you doing in here with her" He asked.

"The queen wanted me to show Scarlett what she would be doing here"

William leaned his head sideways and starred at me. "Scarlett" He said licking his lips. "Anna, that will be all for today. You can get back to your work."

William turned to leave and Anna got up to follow him.

"No!" I jumped off the bed. Once again Anna looked at me like I was foolish. William gave me that same sideways confused look. Looking absolutely stunning again, I had to look down at the ground to think straight.

"I'm sorry your majesty. Can Anna please stay a little longer? I'm not really sure what the queen wants me to do." I lied.

He seemed to ponder what I said for a second before responding. "No" He smiled and headed back towards the door again.

Uh! is this guy for real. He is seriously losing some of his cuteness.

"Please", I tried again.

"Don't beg my Scarlett" The way he said my name made me shiver a little bit.

"It's very unattractive" he finished. "Anna you can stay a little longer but I must speak with you a moment outside first."

He walked out the door and I grabbed Anna's arm. For some reason I didn't believe him. This action seemed to amuse him.

"Trust me" He smiled. "If I wanted her out the room she would have already been gone".

I blinked and Anna was gone and the door was slamming. Man I was really going to have to stop doing that. I paced back and forth up the floor for a full min. and paused when I heard a small growl. I couldn't hear anything from pressing my ears against the door so I twisted the knob, never imaging it would open. I saw William standing there, teeth bared, eyes dark red and a "I will kill you," look written all over his face. His hands were tightly around Anna's small arms. I pulled on her until he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"What the Hell is wrong with you," I yelled.

For the third time today Anna looked at me like I was crazy, but I just pulled her back into the room. His face had softened into a smirk. Great? I was amusing him again. I was about to slam the door but it wouldn't budge. I abandon that effort and backed further into the room.

"You know you are really protective over someone who back stabbed your family and would sell you out again for a price". I let go of Anna's hand and He backed me into a corner and started smiling harder. "Are you afraid my Scarlett?"

I'm not your freaking Scarlett was all I could think. I glanced at Anna for help but she was nervously staring at the floor. I looked back at William and his honey brown eyes started mesmerizing me again. I'll be his Scarlett if he wants me to.

Against my will, or maybe with it I felt myself leaning in towards him. We were inches from being face to face when Peter broke our moment.

"What are you doing," he asked.

Confused and thinking he was talking to me I was about to respond but William beat me to it.

"Peter! My….dear cousin," He sounded disappointed. "I thought that you were going to be out till dinner."

"Looks like you were about to have dinner" Peter responded. He walked over and whispered something to Anna and then walked towards William, who was now cleaning his long nails with a small knife that I didn´t even see him pull out.

"The queen doesn't want you harming young Scarlett nor the child."

"So I've heard," William answered looking beyond annoyed. " Scarlett is not so young." He slammed the knife in a desk drawer and stomped off towards the door.

He almost reminded me of an angry teenager. He turned to speak to me on his way out.

"You should come play soon my Scarlett. I trust Anna will show you to my company." He winked at me and the door closed behind him when he left, without him touching it. That's when it dawned on me. He could control things with his mind. That's why I couldn't close the door earlier, after opening it so easily. This was no huge surprise to me though; many older vampires or vampires of "Rich" blood had special powers.

Peter turned to me and Anna ran whimpering into his arms. He seemed a little confused and surprised but he soothed her, stroking her hair for a few seconds before speaking.

"There, there Anna it's ok."

She only whimpered more and hugged him tighter. For some reason It all looked liked bad acting to me. I shook that thought quickly out of my head.

She responded, "I just hate when he grabs me like that Peter,.."

He cleared his throat and she corrected herself. "I'm sorry Sir Peters."

She unwrapped her arms and looked up at him smiling.

Something was really up with her. She didn't seem half as bothered by William until Peter showed up. I could only think about this for a second because Peter interrupted me from my thoughts.

"I would ignore him, unless you want to play with fire," Peter said to me.

"You're looking at me as if I did something wrong," I questioned.

"And you're looking at me as if you've done something right." He shot back at me.

Seriously! What was this guy's problem.

"Whatever where's Lily," I asked him as he was leaving.

"She's being educated on her gifts," He said closing the door behind him.

Not even a full second went by before Anna exclaimed, "Oh, Scarlett!.. Isn't he wonderful?" Anna asked smiling.

I looked at her honestly confused. "I'm going to assume you're talking about Peter" I asked.

"Of course!" she all but shouted. I walked back to the bed and sat next to her as she continued. " I haven't seen him in ages."  
"he's so strong and pleasant to be around, we use to be the best of friends"

"what happened", I asked erasing her smile.

" I was a fool to think he could ever love me"

"Yea, he's cute but he doesn't have anything on William."I said only half joking. Her face hardened immediately, letting me know i had thought out loud.

"You think this is some sort of joke don't' you?"

"No! Anna I was only kidding." Wow she was taking this serious. "I mean William is cute in all but I would never try to court him or anything like that, even if he is interested in me…."

"are you serious. For goodness sake Scarlett He's only toying with you. I've even heard Peter's been talking about it."

"I thought you hadn't heard from him in ages" I cut her off before I could stop myself.

She seemed a little taken aback. " I didn't actually hear him, I was over listening to a conversation about…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Anna" I cut her off again. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where my rudeness is coming from."I said honestly.

She calmed down and we sat back down on the bed.

"What did William say to you outside, how do you know Peter, why was he holding you like that, how long am I going to have to stay here for, and what's so bad about William…."

"Whoa Scarlett," Anna laughed. "I didn't know we were playing twenty questions.

"I'm sorry," I said joining in on the laughter. "You don't have to answer all of them.

"Well Scarlett." She sounded a little guilty. "William is very interested in you. Outside he was asking me questions about you. He wanted to know why you are so special to his mother, and what the queen wanted with you. He got angry when I didn't know."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the fact that William was asking questions about me. Anna frowned at me for doing so.

"Scarlett I really don't think you understand the seriousness of this. William and you could never be on any level. If the queen doesn't get you William's wife will surely kill you" She said.

Those words cut me like a knife.

"Wife?"


	4. Married

**Married**

I sat back on the bed and stared at the floor, trying to hide my emotions from Anna.

"My gosh Scarlett surely you knew he was married!" She said "He's been married to Victoria for almost 6 years now."

That's really not that long in vampire years I thought to myself bitterly. I had heard of Victoria but I had never seen her in person, me and the rest of the dark kingdom that is. She was almost like a beautiful porcelain red haired myth that had somehow slipped my mind.

"How come she doesn't live in the dark kingdom," I asked.

Anna studied me for a second, as if she was deciding whether or not to answer but she did.

"Well, she's from Chad. Which is a good distance away from here you know." Chad was also nicknamed Iceland because of it coldness and snow.

I nodded for her to continue, knowing nothing of the Ice Kingdoms location.

"Well a few months after marrying Prince william she was visiting Chad to retrieve the last of her things and a war broke out while she was there. Her mother was burned during a rebellion from her own people and her ashes were scattered. She's been pretty cold to the prince since and she spends most of her time in the Chad helping her brother and father fight."

Her eyes tightened as she said, "That's also where Prince William spends most of his time. Chad is at war with the Wet lands. Although, they are pretty much one in the same."

None of this was making since to me. How could anyone be cold to William.

"I'm confused Anna. I've always been told that the Dark kingdom is the most powerful kingdom. Why is it taken William six years to end the war?"

"Because Chad has no army that's why Victoria goes back to personally protect it, it was almost two years before the king and Prince William sent any reinforcement. Even then he instructed them only to protect the city and not to engage in any fighting.

"So, he sent guards there only as peace keepers," I asked.

"Basically"

"But why"

"The queen is from the wet lands and she's not going to allow the king or the prince to destroy her people. It's all a very delicate matter. I wouldn't worry about it if I was you" She said as she stood to leave. " I have to head down stairs to finish some things Scarlett but it was so nice seeing you."

"O no Anna please don't leave," I begged

"Scarlett," she laughed. "I have to…but you can come with me if you'd like."

"Ok" I said without giving it a second thought. I slid my feet into a pair of hard black shoes as I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. "This black dress I'm wearing is hideous Anna can I please have something from your closet."

She shook her head no, laughing again and we headed out the door and down a set of stairs. Anna's dress was black and long also, but it fit almost snug, and her neck line was deeper. Mines looked like a big black sheet. She paused outside of a small wooden door.

"Don't worry Scarlett," she said. "Most of the help in here are humans or close enough to it where they want do you any harm. This is kind of a getaway area me and some of my friends here use"

She opened the door into a nice sized room. There were two couches, two or three small tables and a couple of chairs. There were four people, or at least I thought they were people in the room and they all stopped talking as we walked in.

The blond girl nested on the sofa took a sniff out the air and made a gagging noise. The brown haired boy and an equally brown haired girl laughed. I knew without asking that she was making an insult meant towards me.

"Jacob you must have heard wrong there is no way Prince William could be obsessed with the scent of her. Get a smell of…

"Enough Regina!" Anna cut the blonde one off. "Be nice to Scarlett on her first visit. She doesn't know you are playing."

Regina smacked her lips. "Who said I was playing"

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep quite but Anna just laughed and pushed me further into the room.

"Scarlett this is Author and Alex, their twins" Anna pointed at the two brown heads that had laughed at me earlier.

"This is Jacob" she pointed to a dark tan skinned black haired guy. His hair was more than shoulder length long and bored straight. For the second time today I was being mesmerizing.

"And you've already met Regina," I barely heard Anna say. I was still on jacob. He took two steps towards me but I trembled backwards.

"Its ok," I heard him say. "I'm just like Anna. I don't thirst for human blood." He smiled at me and I felt all of sudden very safe.

"What he means is he's a vampire mutt like the rest of us and doesn't need blood to survive," Author chuckled and Alex laughed right along with him.

"Speak for yourselves," Regina spat. "My mother was two thirds so that makes me…"

"Two thirds of a mutt" Author finished for her. Everyone one in the room laughed but Jacob. The word seemed to bother them.

"Well guys I have work to finish but Scarlett didn't want to stay alone upstairs. I was hoping I could leave her here for a little while."

Author and Alex both shrugged their shoulder and went back to whatever game they were playing with weird wooden pieces and Jacob smiled.

"Sure you can leave her here Anna. We'll take care of her," he said. Regina looked absolutely appalled.

"I'm not babysitting anybody. Especially not her!" she said.

I had had just about enough of this lady and was about to give her a piece of my mind when I heard Jacob say…

"I'll keep an eye on her Anna." This seemed to bother Regina even more. She rolled her eyes and walk out of a side door. Anna eyed Jacob suspiciously and turned to Author.

"Author can you keep an eye on Jacob keeping an eye on Scarlett for me please."

Author's eyes turned softer as he turned around with a genuine smile.

"Sure Sure Anne I'll keep keep an eye on him just for youuu"… he stuttered.

"Thanks Author," She kissed his fore head and turned to leave. "Just make sure she's back in her room before dinner Jacob," She said closing the door.

"Sure sure sure Miss Anna, I'll I'll do annnnything for for you," I head Alex mock Author. He smashed one of her pieces as he shot her a dirty look.

"Why don't you come have a sit on the couch," Jacob said.

Wow what was up with all the cute guys in the palace.. He reminded me of someone I wouldn't mind spending eternity with. O wait that someone was William. We sat down on the couch and I gazed at him in amazement. I stopped and shuffled my hands when I realized that he was staring back at me. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I know it's not polite to stare."

"I was about to say the same thing," I said under my breath. He smiled. I'm sure he heard me but he pretended not to.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," he said leaning in closer towards me and I nodded yes. He chuckled a little and leaned backward. "Yeah, that's probably the real reason Anna brought you by. She thinks I'm the king of gossip."

"Yep!... and Regina's the queen," Author joked smashing another of Alex's pieces during their bazaar game. Jacob growled lowly but stopped when he noticed that I was frightened.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, I was just funning with Author." I faked a smile and pretended to shrug it off.

"So are you the king of gossip," I asked with a grin.

"Im not the king of gossip" he laughed. "but I'm sure I know a few things that can be beneficial to you. Like why the Prince…:

William was cut off by the door opening abruptly. It was Anna and Regina was behind her, looking a little embarrassed.

People here sure seemed to interrupted a lot.

"Play time is over guys. Thanks to Regina's big mouth Scarlett has to go back to her cell block."

Jacob clenched his teeth as Author beamed up at Anna.

"I I watched her just like you said Anne." Anna walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks Author," She said. She shot Regina a nasty look I looked back to say goodbye to Jacob but he was already gone.

Anna complained about something/ the whole way home but Lily was all I could think about. I hadn't seen her since last night. We walked back into my room and Anna hugged me and said goodbye. I walked in Lily's room but it was still empty so I went back to my room threw myself across the bed. There on my pillow was a red slip of paper. I turned it over and it read.

You are so beautiful. Hopefully see you at ALL AROUND in two nights – Jacob

"My Jacob?" I couldn't help but say out loud.

I pondered the thought only for a min before drifting off into sleep. I awoke once to use the bathroom. I put the note from Jacob in a drawer but didn't close it and laid back across the bed within about 20 or 30 minutes I was asleep again. When I awoke again Peter was standing over me angrily starring …..

Please review! It's great motivation!


	5. Accidents

**Accidents**

I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed. Before I could ask what his problem was this time, Peter held his hand out towards me and un balled his fists. Inside of his hand was the note Jacob had left for me. I reached for it but he crumbled the paper up and threw it in the dresser.

"What were you thinking Scarlett! Can I not leave you alone for 5 min. without you getting into trouble. When I find Anna I m going too..."

Its not Annas fault. I begged to go." I said. Peter looked like he wanted to say something else but Lily interrupted, running in from her room.

Scarlett!" I had so much fun today, she said excitedly and tackling me on the bed. "Mr. Wilbert is the best teacher ever. I missed you soooooo much. I can't wait to tell you about my class. He's been teaching me how to concentrate better and…

"Ok, ok Lily breathe. You have plenty of time to tell me about your day." I said.

"Actually she doesn't." Peter said, picking Lily gentle off the bed and placing her on the floor. "We are already late for dinner."

"Oh Peter can Scarlett please please come." Lily begged.

"Yes Peter, can I please please come," I said playfully mocking Lily. Peter shot me a look before turning his attention back to Lily. He knelt down to place her small hands in his.

"I'm sorry Lily but Scarlett wasn't exactly invited.¨

This of hurt my feelings again. Why in the world wasn't I invited. But that didn't really matter. There was no way I was going to stand around and let Lily go to dinner with a bunch of vampires.

"I wasn t exactly not invited either was I?" I said, grabbing Lily's hand and walking towards the door. I couldn't tell if Peter was fighting back a smirk or a frown but he stood up and headed out of the room with us.

"I knew Peter was going to let you come Scarlett," Lily whispered to me.

"You know that he can hear you right", I asked laughing.

"Yea she knows," Peter said. "She just thinks I m going to pretend I didn't."

We stopped in front of two doubled doors painted crimson. What was up with vampires and shades of red. The size of the door was understandable, Peter was proof of that. He had to be at least 6 6. He turned to look at us and there was a stern look on his face. But, for once he wasn t starring at me.

¨Lily,¨ he said softly. ¨Do you remember what we talked about earlier.¨

Lily twisted her fingers together and made a cute thinking face.  
¨Yes Sir Peters. I remember what you said.¨ She said smiling.

¨Very good Lily,¨ He said. The two guards outside the doors opened them and we took a few steps inside before stopping. The room was a midnight marble and there was an odd table with six chairs in the middle of the room. Seated at the head of the table with the king at his side was the queen. Prince William was seated on the other ends of the table at the head and there was no mistaken who was seated beside him.

Victoria. I dropped my eyes to the floor as soon as I saw her and Lily squeezed my hand.

"Everything is going to be ok Scarlett." she whispered, lighter than before.

"I've been waiting all day to see you!," the queen said excitedly. I looked up again and she was smiling from ear to ear and patting one of the two empty chairs, clearly meaning it for Lily. A guard from outside entered the room and placed an extra chair next to the chair meant for Lily.

"How nice of you to join," the queen said to me. I took in the room a little more as I walked to the table. Beautiful gold columns were all around the room and this was a pleasant surprise from all the reds. The room seemed to grand to me for such a small dinner. It stroke me as a room that would be used for big dinners or maybe even a ball. As we got closer to the table I noticed no one had looked up from their plates except the queen, who was still staring at Lily. There were two seats that would be available after Lily took the seat next to the queen. One would place me between the king and Victoria and the other would place me across from victora, but I would be seated next to Lily and William. My choice was easy. I quickly took the added seat next to Lily and William. Peter took the other seat. "How nice of you to join us Peter," Victoria said smiling and hugging Peter.

I didn't know she could smile. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Have you been having fun playing with the queens new pets," she added.

Who in the hell was she calling a pet. I felt Lily's hand tighten around mines. This must have been a warning to not say anything, but I couldn't control myself.

"We are not pets," I said politely as I could.

She snapped her head so quickly towards the queen that if I wasn't starring at her, I wouldn't have Seen it move.

"Are you really going to let her address me in that matter. It's bad enough their even allowed to sit at my table"

"Believe it or not Victoria," the queen said, still smiling. "This is my table. You may be confused because I sent your parents an identical one for your engagement but this one is mines and these are my guest for tonight" The queen then turned her attention to me. ¨I am disappointed to say the least that Anna didn't give you a good lesson in manners.¨

"Well... I've... Never," Victoria said dragging out all the words.

There was actual food on there plates, and they were drinking from tall clear glasses filled with a red liquid. I had always heard that any vampire that was born usually ate regular food and drank blood. I had just never seen it before and I was more than sure that their glasses were filled with blood. A few seconds went by and someone came in and placed a plate of food in front of me and a glass of water. The meat was ham, a treat I hadn't enjoyed n a while and there was also 3 different types of vegetables. But even the excitement from the ham couldn't keep my attention away from Victoria. She was so beautiful. Her skin was unusually pale, even for a vampire. I found this strange, for some reason I figured her skin complexion would be more like the queen's...since they were from the same place.

I felt a cold hand softly rest on my knee. It caused my whole body to tense. I looked around the table and Peter was starring at me suspiciously. I tried to fake a smile back and took another spoon of my vegetables. I knew the hand on my knee was Williams and nothing in me wanted to move it. I didn't dare look at him but I could have sworn that he was stealing glances at me. The rest of dinner went by in complete silence. I didn't have to be psychic to know that there was tension at the table. The queen however, didn't seem to be that affected by the tension. She spent most of the dinner watching Lily eat.

"So Lily," the queen said breaking the silence."Did you enjoy your time with Wilbert today."

"Yes, Mr.. Wilbert taught me lots of things. My aunt jeanne taught me to put my visions into rhymes before she died. So thats the only way I know how to do them and Mr.. Wilbert said that was ok." Lily said.

"Oh," The queen said. "Would you like to show us a little of what you learned." As she reached her hand out towards Lily, Peter said, "Your Majesty.."

"Oh Peter dear," she said. "Please do mw Auntie it drives me up a wall when you don't." I stole a glance at Victoria and she looked annoyed by this whole conversation.

"Auntie," Peter continued. "Forgive me but im not sure if the child is ready for..."  
"It's ok Sir Peters," Lily said. "I can do it."

"Wonderful!" The queen said clapping her hands together. "Why dont you try it out first on the king henry." She said. The king looked up from his glass confused and was clearly un interested as can be. Peter shifted nervously in his sit as Lily slowly walked over to the king. She stopped a few feet away from him and the king took note of this.

"The child is afraid of me," he said with a frown. Even his voice sounded ancient. I really dont have time for these little games ellen."  
He slide his chair back to leave but Lily spoke.

"I'm not afraid you sir." She smiled and stepped towards him, placing her hand on his. "But I can tell that you don't like people in your personal space, as a matter of a fact you really don't like being close to anything. The king looked a little uneasy as Lily closed her eyes. "You will win what you seek but will not seek what you win," she said.

The king slowly removed Lily's hand from his own and went back to his drink, seeming just as un interested as before.

"What did you mean by that," Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure princess, I don't interpret I just say," Lily answered.

"O dear dont sell your gifts short, you will grow with them," The queen said reaching for Lily's hand. As, soon as she grabbed them Lily's eyes shot closed and as they did she started speaking.

"he will perish without a new bloodline and its ticking the time the time.  
The grandchild you desire is on its way, but not if Scarlett isn't kept out of Williams way"

When Lily opened her eyes a few seconds later everyone was angrily starring at me, except William. Whos hand had tighten on my knee.

"What did I say," she asked.


	6. Victoria's Wrath

**Victoria´s Wrath **

I nervously picked my wine glass up to clear my throat, but before the glass could touch my lips I was on the floor, flat on my back. I took a breath and I was against the back wall. About 10 feet of the ground, I looked around the ball room and everyone was exactly where I saw them originally. What the hell was going on. I tried to move my hands but something was pinning them against the wall.

"Let the girl be Victoria. She is very dear to my mother and the child knows not of what she speaks." William said.

On my far left William was standing with his back away from me and his hand was palm out facing me. It was him that had me pinned against the wall. I heard a not so low growl come from Victoria. Jacob was standing directly in front of her, a few feet away.

"Is she only dear to your mother," she pointed to Lily. "And that is not a child, I've watched you slaughter much younger!

"you will watch your tongue and will remember your place.¨ William

" you will remember my place" she said through clenched teeth.

She turned on her heels and left and William, walked back to the table with an indifferent look on his face as I slowly slide down to my feet. As soon as my feet touched the ground Lily ran to me.

"I think it is time for us to go back to the room," Lily said. I couldn't have agreed more. I grabbed her hand and we headed for the door.

I reached for the knob but a Pale white hand beat me to it. It was William's. I hadn't seen him get up from the table. As he opened the door, the queen said, "Make sure Victoria doesn't leave tonight. And I want to see you in my quarters. I need to talk to you immediately."

I looked back up to check Willam's expression but he was already gone. On the way back to the room Lily asked me what she said and I explained it to her.

"Do you not remember saying it," I asked.

"No," She responded. "I remember thinking it and thinking that I shouldn't say it but I don't remember saying it. It was an accident"

"Yea," "You definitely said it."

Lily joined in on my nervous laughter. "I knew Princess Victoria was going to get mad if I said it. She's really jealous of you."

"Why on earth would she be jealous of me," I thought out loud.

"Because William is head over hills obsessed with you," She said in her child like mocking voice.

"Yea right, I wish," I said gently pushing her. Lily stopped walking and looked at me this time like I was the crazy one.

"Come on Scarlett! You've got to see the way he looks at you. And didn't you see how protective he got when Victoria tried to hurt you."

"I didn't see anything... Did you"

"Yep. I saw it all before it happened. I get a really good view of things when someone is screaming their ideas in their head." She pointed to her head as if I wouldn't have understand otherwise. "Victoria was about to lounge across the table and snap you neck but William moved you from your seat to the floor. Very gracefully I might add and then she tried to attack you on the floor but William moved you to the wall and stood in front of her. It was like a play".

" why did victoria…"

"She knows she's no match for William . That's why she didn't try again." Lily looked down at the ground and her facial expression went from happy to sad. "You should be careful though William isn't going to always be around."

"O Lily", I said throwing my arms around her. "I'll be fine". I grabbed her hand and we starting walking again. My head was hurting a little bit from my encounter with the wall. "Lily how did William no what Victoria was going to do."

"He didn't. The whole thing was over in about 10 seconds. He just moves faster than she can and I'm sure he know she has a temper."

"Well how come he didn't just stop her instead of throwing me around like a little ragdoll then," I asked

"Because he doesn't have the power to move vampires, especially vampires as strong as Victoria with his mind," Anna interrupted, coming from out of nowhere. "Are you ok Scarlett," She said wrapping her arms around me. "One of the guards is a good friend of mines and told me what happened.

I hugged Anna back, "Wow news really does travel fast here."

She laughed. "Well I was walking by and saw you two leaving in a hurry. Your behavior seemed strange so I asked what happen." She narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you'll take heed to me and Peter's warnings about William now.

William I thought to myself. His hand had rested on my knee all night and he had protected me. He had protected me from his wife. I wonder what the talk in the Queen's quarters was going to be about tonight. We reached the door to our room and I still couldn't stop thinking about William, when I saw jacob making his way up the hall.

"Lily why don't you go inside in change for bed while I say good night to Anna," I said. She starred at me with suspicion before going inside and I closed the door behind her just as Jacob walked up.

"What are you doing on this side of the palace," Anna asked Jacob.

"I was just going to um… I was just out and…"

"You were just coming to see Scarlett after I told you to stay away from her."

"It's ok Anna," I said.

"See!" Jacob smiled. "It's ok."

"Sure, Sure. Scarlett has to be up early tomorrow Jacob so don't take too long passing through. " She turned to me. "I'll see you in the morning Scarlett. Try and get some rest." I nodded in response as she walked away. When she was out of sight I explained to Jacob everything that had happened. I purposely left out the part about Williams hand on my knee.

"Yea," Jacob said. "Victoria isn't know for kindness. So, how much truth is there to what Lily Said," he asked.

I could tell he was bothered by it. "Don't worry Jacob. Her visions aren't ever clear." I said. "But I am afraid that Victoria may get the queen to send me away. I wish there was some way I could hear what they are going to be talking about tonight."

"It's not Victoria you need to be worried about," he said with a blank expression.

"Well thanks for the advance," I said aggravated. I didn´t want to hear anymore preaching about staying away from William so I turned to go back to my room when he grabbed my arm. I looked back up at him and he was smiling.

"I thought you said you wanted to hear what they were talking about," he winked.

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Let me guess you have a secret passage that leads to the queens quarters where we can listen and not get detected," I said jokingly.

"How'd you know," he asked surprised. He grabbed my hand and started quickly walking down the hall.

"Are you serious," I asked.

He didn't answer me. We had stopped a few feet outside the king and Queens room and Jacob was intensly starring at the wall. I was about to ask my question again but he put a finger up to his lips to quiet me. I hadn't noticed before how full his lips were.

"ok listen good because we don't have much time." He said. "This wall will only allow certain people to enter and will only permit one person. You place your hand here," he pointed to a spot on the wood that seemed to blend in with rest of the wall. "The wall will revolve around to the other side. Once you are own the other side you will have to crouch down to see. Make as little noise as possible and don't stay to long. Do you understand," he asked.

I nodded. "Wait, you're not coming with me and what if they find out I'm listening and want they be able to smell me".

Jacob moved me closer to the wall as he said, " Despite how good you smell the room will protect you and like I said earlier it will only allow one person to enter. I'll explain more later" Jacob slide my hand against the wall and in a split second I was on the other side.


	7. The Other Side

Bre´s Note / My apologizes… its extremely hard to post stories from where i´m currently staying in Costa Rica. The site just will not allow me to log in. so I have to wait for the days I'm in school to log . I hope you enjoy… I´ll be back in the states this weekend. Forgive me if you see any symbols on some letters.. different keyboard.

The Other Side

There was an old wooden bed with weathered away bed covers. The ceiling was so low, my 5´5 frame was almost touching the ceiling and there was not much moving room. If I took two big steps I would be at the bed and there was no room behind the bed. My attention broke from the room when I heard a females voice speak from outside.

¨Jacob, Is that you¨, I heard the voice belonging to the Queen say.

¨Yes your majesty,¨ he responded.

¨I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been doing, ¨ she asked.

I couldn't see her face but she sounded pretty happy to see him.

¨Sir Peters has me pretty busy during my patrols and training new knights.¨

¨Jacob, ¨ her voice sounded softer than usual, ¨You know its ok for you to call him Peter in front of me. And it will soon be time for you to be knighted yourself.¨

¨I can only dream of the day.¨ Jacob responded. I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. I would have to remember to ask him about that later. I heard another set of footsteps quickly approaching and I didn't have to wait long to find out whom they belonged to.

¨Jacob, ¨ I heard Peters deep voice say. ¨ What are you doing up at this hour, you have patrols tomorrow so you need to be sleeping.¨

¨I am fine, I slept two nights ago and…¨

¨No you are not,¨ Peter said cutting him off. ¨Do don´t defy my wishes,¨he finished. I heard foot steps walking off and I could only assume they were Jacob´s.

¨Were they your orders or your wishes, ¨ The queen asked.

¨Both¨, Peter answered.

¨You know he is not a child anymore…¨,

Änd he is not yet a man¨, Peter said sharply before apologize.

¨ Jacob is very dear to me. Please forgive me your maj¨,

¨Only if you promise to call me auntie only from now on,¨ She said this time cutting him off.

I heard a small laugh come from Peter.

Peter please be a dear and go find my husband and William, we both know they tend to dwell.

¨Yes… Auntie¨, He said walking off.

A second later I heard a door close and footsteps again. They were coming from the other side of my little room. The only light came from the bottom of the room in a box sized square. I sat down on my backside and could see clearly into the queen's room.

¨O how I do adore young Peter,¨ the queen said to the girl standing directly behind the chair she was sitting in.

The girl seemed to be about 18 or 19 and her face to was flawless. She reminded me of a porcelain doll I had once had. She was definitely a vampire. The girl only smiled at the queen's comment.

¨Here Katarina,¨ The queen said passing her scissors.

¨It seems such a shame to cute it off.¨ Katherine said. I quickly realized she was talking about the beautiful black locks of curls flowing from the queen's head.

¨Go ahead and do it Katherine,¨ The queen said, sounding a little irritated. ¨Its not as if it won't be back in days.¨

¨Your majesty I think…¨

¨I did not ask for your thoughts.¨ the queen snapped, causing me to gasps. If you will not cut it I'll just find…¨

Before the queen finished her sentence two thirds of her hair was lying on the floor and Katherine was staring at it in disbelief.

¨Well done Katherine¨, the queen beamed happily picking up the hair to admire it. ¨This is going to make someone very happy, ¨ she said.

¨It is also going to make someone very unhappy, ¨Katherine added.

The queen opened a drawer and placed the hair gently inside. ¨Yes, you would think after a century or two he wouldn't mind as much as he does.¨

She placed her hand on Katherine's shoulder. ¨I shouldn't have had you in this late tonight Katherine, ¨ the queen sad.

The door to the room opened and in walked William, the king and a few steps behind them Peter. My heart skipped a beat when I saw William.

¨Good evening you majesty,¨ Katherine said bowing.

¨The king starred at her angrily. ¨I see you have been busy mutilating my wife.

¨My apologizes you majesty. ¨ she said starring at the ground.

¨Katherine you are excused¨. I barely heard the queen say lightly.

Before Katherine could movie William stepped in front of her blocking her path. ¨

¨Was my father the only one you saw enter the room,¨ he asked.

¨Forgive me sir peters and Prince William¨

From my little room I could see a look of annoyance on Peters face but William continued. ¨Why would you address Peter before you address me.¨

¨My apologizes Prince William I…¨

¨I don´t believe you are truly sorry, every sense you've became my mothers head little helper you've been so..¨

¨You are excused Katherine!¨ the queen said. This time a little louder. Katherine quickly exited the room.

¨Don´t I give you enough toys to play with,¨ She said sharply. ¨The ladies on my court are…¨

¨off limits,¨ William finished for her. ¨As they have been all my life mother and I've never been caught laying a fang on a single one.¨

¨Just because you haven been caught doesn't mean you have done it,¨ Peter said.

I could see Peter's words angering William. ¨If I remember correctly Peter it was you who made a mockery out of my mother's court by sleeping with that whore Anna!¨ William said through clenched teeth.

I had to swallow back the words I wanted to yell at him. I couldn't believe he was talking about Anna that one.

¨She wasn't a whore until you put your filthy hands on her,¨ Peter shot back at William.

¨How about I show you how filthy my hands are, ¨William said angrily walking towards Peter.

¨ Peter stop,¨ The queen said stepping in between the two.

¨you've have got to learn to control your selves better. You two are family. She placed a gentle hand on Peters shoulder. ¨I forage Peter a long time ago. That girl couldn't be trusted and I was wrong for having her on court, ¨ The queen said.

¨Mother, How come when Peter does something wrong its ok

¨It is true my love,¨ the king said. I had almost forgotten he was in the room. ¨you find it very easy to forgive Peter for crimes you would have hung others for.¨

The queen laughed nervously, ¨I would hardly call it a crime.¨

¨Really mother because that's what you called it the last time you caught someone on your court…¨

¨There is a difference between one of my ladies freely having unwed sex and what Peter did¨, she snapped. ¨This discussion was closed years ago and I do not wish to open it again.

I could tell by her tone that she was holding back angry. William must not have gotten the picture because he continued on.

¨Of course mother, but can you please enlighten us on the difference¨, William had barely finished his sentence when the queen shot back at him.

¨He was in love with her before you put your filthy hands on her.¨

William, Peter, and the King all stared at her. She seemed to be in shock herself, placing a trembling hand to her mouth and taking a few steps backward. ¨William I…¨

¨Its quite alright mother¨, William said. ¨I'm glad to hear what you really think.¨

Before the queen could respond he was out of the room.

¨Peter will you please bring him back to me, ¨the queen asked, one hand still covering her mouth.

The king stopped him. ¨No Peter, I have more pressing things for you to do.¨

Peter looked from the queen to the king confused. The king cleared up his confusion.

¨Peter you have grown to the age now where you are no longer a child.¨

¨Yes Sir,¨ Peter answered.

¨Then its time for you to put away childish things. As head of my army you answer only to me. You will take on your responsibilities fully and stop running maid errands for the queen. Do you understand me.¨

The queen held her tongue but I could tell by the way her mouth was pressed that she wanted to say something.

¨I won't this war finished. It has lasted long enough and the burden of it has taken its tole physically and mentally on this family. You will travel to Gordo tonight.¨

¨But it's almost dawn¨, the queen interrupted.

¨And he is a grown man¨, the King added firmly. ¨A truth will be had between the Ice Kingdom. I will not be able to rest in peace until then. I want both sides in my court by tomorrow night. Slay ANYONE who doesn't come willingly.

The queen gasped, ¨Unless of course they are from…¨

¨Sly anyone that will not come and that will be all peter. You will leave quietly and immediately. William is not to be notified. Take only the men you feel are necessary.¨

Peter turned on his heels to leave, quickly closing the door behind him.

The king faced the queen and said, ¨You will not be little my commands in front of others.¨

¨They are our family¨, she said lightly.

¨Damn it Elena,¨ he took a few steps towards her before bracing himself on a chair.

¨You need to rest my king. Don´t get worked up it only weakens you.¨

¨I need a wife that does not disobey me because I am weak.¨

¨No you need a son who can produce an heir, so you can rest¨, the queen said helping him into a chair. ¨You are my king and my husband I would never defy you.¨ She bent on her knees in front of him and rubbed her hands down the side of his face. ¨You should have been sleep years ago¨, She said.

The king didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the queen's touch. She bit her ris and slowly brought it up to the king's lips. He took it willingly for almost a minute before his eyes shot opened and he pulled away from her.

As he stood up he looked stronger. A little color had returned to his pale face and he was fully supporting himself.

The queen stared down at her hands. ¨If anything happens to Peter, ¨ she said¨. I'll never forgive.

The king looked down at her for a long second before walking to the door. ¨I'm going to find William, I will not disturb you by returning to the room tonight.

The queen moved to the chair as the king left the room. I felt like I was watching a really good play in the plaza. I looked around my small room for an exist when I heard the queen say, ¨You can come out now¨.


	8. Eavesdropping

Ease Dropping

I took a deep breath as my heart started beating a mile a minute. She wasn't looking at me but I knew she was talking to me. I couldn't believe it when I heard another set of footsteps enter the room. They were Williams.

"How long have you know I've been outside mother"

"A while," She answered. " Your father's senses are getting worse. He couldn't even tell you were down the hall. William stared at the ground as she spoke.

"He doesn't even fight talking blood from me anymore William. Though I can tell he doesn't enjoy it. He needs to sleep."

"Mother, he won't sleep without an heir".

The queen nodded. " He can't sleep without one".

"I need to ask you something mother."

"If it's about what I said earlier William I'm truly sorry,".

"It's not that mother. It's…. Why were you so excepting of Anna and Peter but you never approved of anyone I brought to you".

The queen stayed quiet for a while before answering. "Because, Peter was in love with her. I didn't agree because she was not good enough for him but she was on my court and could have produced a child. So, I gave them my blessing. His love for her is the only reason I allow her to still work in this castle. Otherwise,"

Her voice turned really dark, " I would have killed her myself, but Peter begged me not to…. It's the same thing I did for you and Victoria."

"The same thing you did for me and Victoria?" William asked confused.

"Yes the same thing I did for you and Victoria. Forgive my words but I knew that girl and her family was bad news. However, you seemed so happy."

For some reason, hearing the queen talk badly about Victoria brought a smile to my face.

"Mother," William said, walking around the room to face her. " I married Victoria because I believed it was what you wanted. I wanted you to be happy with me. Like you are with Peter".

My heart started jumping triple time. Maybe he really didn't love her.

"William I wanted you to marry but I never said Victoria. You picked her."

" But she seemed the perfect choice. Pur-blooded, beautiful, power family, and from your home land, the Ice kingdom."

"All of that is on the outside". The queen said taking her son's hands into hers. "So you care nothing for her my son," She asked.

" I didn't say that mother but…" Before he could finish, the door opened once more and the king walked in.

Talk about bad timing. This family had a horrible habit for interrupting.

"William what are you doing here so late, it's almost dawn. You mother needs her rest," the King said.

"Forgive me father. I only wanted to apologize for my actions earlier… Good night mother." "William kissed her cheek before walking out.

The queen only smiled as her husband and son left the room. I heard a snap and the room went pitch black, scaring the hell out of me.

I fumbled my way as quietly as possible over to the revolving wall, sliding my hand on every part of the door. I was about to give up when the door moved and I was suddenly standing on the other side. I stood there motionless as a rock. Beside me was a tall vase. Not twenty feet away there were two guards who thankfully seemed deeply caught up in conversation. I tiptoed down the hall for about five minutes before I realized I was lost. The castle was huge but not big enough to where someone would get lost on a straight hallway. I really just had a bad sense of directions. I had closed my eyes to retrace my steps from earlier when a hand grabbed mines. My eyes shot open and I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Calm down," Jacob's voice whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself, taking a deep breath. "Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you," he asked.

"I just left the room," I answered, turning around.

"Really," he asked surprised. "Scarlett you should not have stayed so long."

"You sound like you were worried," I smiled. "I have so many things to tell you but,"

"But not tonight," He finished for me. "It's not safe for you outside at this hour". He moved face to face with me and I thought he might kiss me as he leaned in until I heard the knob behind me turn. "Good night", he whispered in my ear before running off. In two steps he was gone.

I walked into my room smiling. I had, had such an adventure. The only thing I wanted to do now was collapse under the covers and sleep. As I closed the door I felt a cold breeze behind me. I swallowed hard and turned around slowly.

A silky female voice said, "You have a natural sense for knowing when you should be in danger, that's good." Sitting crossed leg and beautiful on my bed was Katherine. "It is neither safe nor smart for you to be out of your room at this hour," I glanced at the clock and read 11 A.M. She was right. The sun would be coming up in about an hour, which was our idea of bedtime in the Dark Kingdom. I was about to answer Katherine when she cut me off.

"I didn't ask you where you've been so there's no point in you telling me a lie", she said.

I closed my mouth and looked from her to the ground. She was right again.

"My name is Katherine. We will have to save a longer introduction for when you haven't been wondering around so late". She got up from the bed and walked over to me with an out stretched hand. I starred at it.

"Find", she said taking it back. "Suit yourself." I could tell I had offended her.

"Please wait", I said trying to stop her. "I'm sorry…" The door closed behind her before I could apologize.

Great! Now I've pissed her off and she was trying to be nice to me. I walked over to the window to close the curtains. The sun would be coming up soon and I didn't want it to wake me. When I reached the window I saw two men walking in the gardens. It was King Henry and William.

**With the King and Prince**

"Father you should sleep as well", William said to his father as they walked through the gardens.

"Absolutely not," the king answered. He stopped walking and turned to face his son. "It shames me to admit to you that I cannot sleep my son because I no longer control when I awake."

William stood as still as a statue as his father continued. "I was only off by a few hours to begin with but recently it has gotten worse. Two weeks before you came back, I had been sleep for over a week".

"But surely mother would have…"

"She thinks I need the sleep so she will not wake me or allow anyone else to."

"Father it isn't safe for you to sleep so long while me and Peter are both away".

"I know my son," The king answered as he started walking again.

"But we are both here now father, so you may sleep as much as you like. You need your rest, and I can assure you I will wake you…"

"Peter is not here my son. I sent him to Gordo. The war will be over by this time tomorrow. A peace treaty is to be signed."

"I must go at once father".

"No, you will not," The king said sharply.

"Father I must. It will show weakness on our crown that the prince, next in line for the throne, did not go into battle with his army. I will not allow Peter to become a war god.

"There will be no battle my son. Peter has orders to slaughter anyone who is not willing to meet peacefully about the treaty. "

"Father Sir Rowland will not agree to any kind of treaty".

"Than your uncle's hours of life are numbered."

"Mother will not be pleased if Peter kills her only brother on your orders". William said sadly.

"Neither will she be pleased if Rowland kills Peter" the king said. "I'm not sorry to say that I've never been very fund of your uncle but if you wish to chase after Peter to save his life, be my guest. But let me warn you, Peter is not getting any weaker and neither is his dislike towards you. He does not take commands from you gracefully and he will be difficult to control when I am asleep." A moment of silence passed.

"Peter would never do anything to hurt…"

"Your mother," the king finished for him. "Peter would never do anything to hurt your mother. You are a different story."

"I will not leave your side father". As the prince finished his sentence, he noticed a figure looking down at him from the second floor. It was Scarlett. His Scarlett.

The king caught his son stare and looked up just fast enough to see Scarlett close the curtains.

"What is your obsession with that human", he father asked with disgust written on his face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it an obsession father."

"I just did. You all but made a fool out of yourself earlier. Behaving like a infant who didn't get their way at a candy shop. Why do you want her so badly?"

"Why does mother want her so badly".

"You heard what the child said earlier. Victoria having a baby is what matters to your mother. I can count on one hand how many times I've scolded you my son. But you need to spend more time with your wife".

"Mother called them her projects before the girl spoke at dinner," William said still starring at the empty window.

"Are you serious my son," the king asked in disbelief. He snapped his fingers in front of his son's face, bringing his attention back to him. "Have you heard one word I've spoken."

"Yes Sir father, let's go in now. The sun will not be kind to your skin. Plus, we have a treaty to write.

"The treaty can wait till after sun set. I'm sure Victoria won't enjoy you waking her. You should head back to her quarters.


	9. William's Night Visit

William's Night Visit

William exhaled slowly trying to control his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was visit Victoria's quarter.

"Does Victoria not please you anymore my son," his father asked, picking up on his mood. "If she is not willingly offering herself to you my son then we shall,…"

"She has never denied herself to me father," William said, bitterly repeating "_Never_,"

"Good," the king said smiling and patting his son on the back. "There was a time many centuries ago where your mother would lock herself in rooms to keep me from…"

"Father, please spare me those details. I shall see you at soon set." He said walking off. He wanted to go to his own quarters but he knew his father would send a servant around to spy. In half a minute he was back inside the castle. He stopped outside of Victoria's room, just three doors down from his own. Their rooms were place so close together in case of an attack.

"Like she wouldn't be able to protect herself," he thought to himself nauseatingly. The two guards at the door bowed as he steeped closer to them.

"Author and Alex" the prince said out loud,. He had always been great at remembering names. The two twins nodded confirming him. Author looked a little smug and the prince smiled harder when he remembered why.

"You two are excused for tonight I will look after my wife." The twins bowed again and turned to leave. "O and Author," he called.

"Yes your majesty," Author answered failing to conceal his annoyance.

"I would like you to see to it personally that Ana is in my quarters when I awake. It shouldn't be too hard of a job."

Author grimaced for more than a second before stuttering, "Ye… ye… yes Sir."

William laughed and walked inside without knocking. Victoria was standing in the middle of the room half clothed. The see through slip against her creamy skin left little to the imagination. It had been weeks, no months since he'd last touched her in a sexual way. He was about to express his pleasure in her looks before she spook.

."You dare to barge into my room unannounced at almost dawn," she rudely said, grabbing a robe from the chair and wrapping it around. "What do I owe this pleasure my prince."

"I would like to be with my wife, I didn't know there was a bedtime on that," he said while motioning the two ladies in the room out. The last girl had barely made it past Victoria when she grabbed her risk.

"Take that with you and dispose of it," She said pointing to a pile of ashes by her fire place.

William stared at the pile of remains alarmed. They belonged to a vampire… a vampire women. He turned back to the queen and she was smiling.

"I'm sure you remember May, my dear. She visited you every evening while you were away," She said watching the girl sweep on the ashes.

"She was a personal servant assigned by mother," he said non caringly. The prince was more bothered by his wife's jealously than the fact that she had just burned one of his newest mistresses.

"And I hear she served you very well," the queen added. "That is enough," she said to the girl sweeping. The girl looked up and caught the prince's eyes for a second before staring back at the ashes. The prince saw her glance and winked. If she wasn't careful she would soon reveal herself as well.

"If you would like to gain a place on my court one day, you'd do well to keep your eyes on the ground."

"Yes, Princess Victoria", she said scurrying out of the room.

"My mother will not take to kindly to you killing the girl may. She had a fondness for her and you know how strongly she feels about vampires taking the law into their own hands, especially against other vampires."

"Yes, she feels just as strongly about a member of someone's court committing adultery."

"She wasn't a member of your court Victoria... Might I remind you that you are not the queen and you have no court. And you would do well to treat them more like your friends than your servants; they are not here to clean up behind you."

"For heaven's sake," she said walking to William. "She was a full blooded vampire and not one of the little half breeds you have running around her. When are you going to grow up? What if you had impregnated her?"

"What if I impregnate you."

"Isn't that the _only_ thing you are here for".

**(Scarlett) **

I woke up the next afternoon gasping for air, with my hands around my neck. I had dream that Victoria was chocking me. I looked out of the window and the sun had not yet set. I threw the clovers off and hopped across the cold floor to the bathroom. Thankfully someone had adjusted the temperatures, so the warm water worked. After my quick shower I got dress and sat back on my bed. The 4:15 time on the clock sadden me. Barley twenty min had passed since I woke. I decided to check on Lily with my free time. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as possible.

"Hi Scarlett," Lily said.

Smiling I responded. "Well Hello to you to". Lily was sitting cross legged on her bed fully awake. I gladly climbed in beside her. "What are you doing awake Lily".

"Well I wanted to talk to you last night but you weren't here so I looked," She said pointing to her head. "and saw that you would come check on me around this time. So, I set my alarm so I could be awake."

"That was very sweet Lily," I said hugging her. I told her about almost everything that had happen in the queen's quarters. Leaving out the things that I thought she wouldn't like very much.

"Jacob sounds really nice Scarlett."

"He is"

"He also sounds really cute. Give me your hands so I can see if I can see him."  
"Alright I", I said laughing and giving Lily my hands. " but I hate when you read me so only look for Jacob."

Lily closed her eyes and within a few seconds there was a huge smile across her face. "Yea, Scarlett he is pretty cute. And you are going to see him later on today. I think he likes you. But…. But…", her face started to sadden.

"But what!" I almost screamed.

"But you should stay away from Prince Williams", she finished.

I angrily snatched my hands away from hers. "I told you could only look for Jacob. Lily you always have to pry." I walked out of Lily's room slamming the door before she could say a word. I knew I was the one acting like the younger sister but for some reason I didn't care. It was nearly five, so I decided to head to the queens room. I was almost to the door when I realize why arriving early wasn't such a good idea.

As the king existed the room both body guards that were at the door followed behind him. I paused they were headed my way and there was nowhere to hide. The king stopped only a few feet from me as I bowed. Trembling I manage to say, "Good even your majesty." He didn't respond but I could tell he hadn't move. I wanted to keep my head bowed until he passed, as was customary for humans to do but my curiosity got the best of me. I lifted my head to find him leaning in towards me. He inhaled deeply then exhaled. There was a puzzled look on his face that he nonchalantly shrugged off before leaving. I didn't make it all the way to the door before Katherine appeared out of nowhere. They seemed to be really good at that.

"Maybe next time you will listen to me." She said knocking on the door. "Its Katherine my queen", before entering. I followed behind her.

_Author's Note: I reread this chapter and it was a little slow to me, there is a lot of actions about to happen but I didn't want to break it into two chapters._

_I experimented a little with this one keeping it with William… let me know what you think about that._


	10. Fire and Ice

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I took your advice and edited this chapter better, I've also went through and edited all old chapters (one of the reason I've taken so long) thanks for the reviews and advice … it keeps me writing **_

**Fire and Ice**

We entered the door to find the queen pacing back and forth in the room.

"Thanks goodness you're here Katherine. I haven't been able to sleep any. Henry just told me, that Peter is back," the queen said. "He didn't give any news of my brother, Rowland. though"

Katherine quickly walked away from me to comfort the queen. "Don't be upset your majesty, I'm sure Sir Rowland is ok," She said.

I was really confused about what to do but I didn't want to just stand in the doorway. So, I decided to quietly shut the door and come inside. After closing the door I started looking around the room for something to clean but the room was spotless, even the full size coffin of a bed.

"What on are earth are you looking for", the queen asked.

"I'm looking for something to clean. You wanted me here to be a maid, right?" I asked, even more confused. I had barely finished my sentence when the two of them burst into laughter.

"Why in the world would you think that Scarlett," Katherine asked between laughs. "Humans, especially full blooded humans make the worst maids. It takes them an hour to do what a vamp could do in five minutes.

"Well, what else did you want me to do," I asked a little bit annoyed butforcing a smile.

Katherine stoppe laughing just enough to make it across the room to pull a small journal out of a desk. "This is for you and the queen wants you to take very good care of it," she said outstretching her hand with the journal.

I stared at it for a long second before walking to Katherine and retrieving it. It seemed to be made of a dark brown leather material and there was a pen attached to the cover. I had never had a journal of my own. Any paper that my father bought had to be used for school. He considered writing anything else, besides a letter, a waste of time.

The queen's voice interrupted my thought. "Scarlett I don't want you to be a maid dear, I want you to serve as sort of a secretary. I wish for you to accompany me on many important events and document the day. It doesn't have to be word for word accounts of, especially if nothing eventful happens. I've heard that even the strongest vampires have a shortage of memory from the last years before resting, and I do attend on resting soon," she said, all the sweetness gone from her voice. "I would have asked a vampire to do it, but there isn't one that I trust enough and they bore so easily. Plus," she started, "I'd like to keep an eye on you for…" before she finished her statement there was a strong knock at the door.

Before the knocked was finished Katherine had taken a protective stance in front of the queen. "It could be one of the prisoners", she said over her shoulder. "Should I call for the guards"?

She looked so nervous that her behavior made me want to panic. The queen, however, seemed unfazed. "Don't be silly Katherine," she said. "It is only Peter."

"You may enter Peter." She said barley raising her voice. "And what would you have done if it was an intruder," she asked Katherine fixing her dress. "Charmed them to death with your looks. I don't pick the ladies on my court for their war abilities. " Peter smiled as he entered the room. He must have heard the end of the conversation.

Before Peter could speak Katherine was curtsying. "Good morning Lord Peters," she said.

"Same to you Katherine." He said barley not even looking at her. "Your majesty… I mean auntie I have urgent news for you.

The queen seemed too caught up with Katherine staring at the ground to even notice Peter was speaking. "Peter," she asked smiling

"Yes Auntie"

"You and Katherine have known each other for so long. I think it would be a splendid idea for you not to have her address you so formally."

"O Auntie, Katherine knows she was born with the right to call me be Peter and Peter only. I am no heir to throne and have no land or real home to call my own. My father's passions are only given to me by the king's grace."

"Peter you shouldn't speak so lowly of yourself isn't that right Katherine?" the queen asked.

"Yes my queen. He's quite polite person and I've heard he's a magnificent warrior." She finished. If Peter's skin could have allowed him to blush he would have.

That's when it hit. The queen was attempting to push them together. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed earlier. Although I didn't let it show, this bothered me a little.

"Thank you for your kind words lady Katherine, but I have urgent news for you auntie. I've just returned. I was barely half way to Gordo when I met your brother, Sir Rowland mid way. He was headed here with princess Victoria's family held as prisoners."

"O my goodness," she queen said covering her mouth. "What did you do"

"I had to take all of them into my custody, including Sir Rowland. He didn't like that idea very much and threaten to fight us but he calmed down after finding out who I was."

"Of course he did," she said still shocked. "Don't be too proud Peter," she said patting his shoulder. "My brother has been a lot of things, but he's never been a coward. He was probably more concerned with hurting you," she finished. "come along now, I must see him at once," she said, heading towards the door.

"I have orders to not allow visitors to Sir Rowland," Peter said blocking the her path. I could hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

The queen's face lit up happily. "Well I guess you'll have to stay behind and keep Katherine company. It would be so rude of me to leave her alone, after she came to visit so early."

Peter sighed, but said nothing more. He couldn't argue with her. She was the only mother he'd known. He stepped aside as they existed the room. His eyes then fell upon me. "Perhaps you should head back to your room. Victoria's family is upstairs and they aren't very fund of humans.

"Neither are you," I said as ugliest as possible. I wasn't going to give him the chance to be mean first tonight. "So what's the difference"?

"I have no desire to taste any part of you, that's the difference," he said simply.

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Are you about to cry," he asked confused. "Does me not wanting to drink you dry upset you," he continued walking towards me. "Humans are the most bazaar creatures. You lust for the affection of you predator."

"And what would you know about affection. I can't imagine anyone lusting over you, that's why Anna…" I stopped mid sentence but the expression on his face told me there was no need to finish. I had almost said that's why Anna betrayed him but my mind had finally caught up to my mouth. I wanted to be ugly but not this ugly. He didn't say another word, as he existed the room but I could tell that I had just truly hurt his feelings. Silently and shamefully I followed him down the hall and upstairs. The queen and Katherine were both waiting for us outside of a huge stone door.

The queen seemed annoyed by our tardiness. "Did you all crawl up the stairs Peter," she asked, moving aside for him to open the entrance way. Ignoring her, he unlocked the door.

The queen had barley taken two steps in to the room before screaming with joy. "Rowland," she said, rapping her arms around a man much shorter and rounder than her. It would have been a stretch to call him fat but an even bigger stretch to call him skinny. "O how I've missed you."

"I've missed you to sister. It's been too many years. You've got to come visit more," Rowland said. "He was just as tan as the queen but had short long dark longs. Although he was aging, he was still undeniable good looking. There were four women, all appearing to be vampires and William in the room.

"I see you've met some of my maids," the queen said disapprovingly. "Ladies you are all excused", she then turned to william. "They were your idea I assume"

William sat on a desk with both feet on the chair in front of him. He finished his glass before responding. He was just as breath taking as I remembered. I had to look intently at my diary not to stare at him.

"Mother I was only trying to show uncle Rowland a good time. He hasn't visited since the wedding, would you rather I treat him like a prisoner."

Rowland laughed at William's comment, whiling pouring more wine into his own wine glass. "You two don't quarrel on account of me. "William has always had the best test in female company. Until recently," he added sourly.

"That was not polite," the queen said.

"And neither is she or her family," Rowland added, still smiling. "Why back in the old days if you couldn't produce an heir within the first three years of marriage we would have you,"

"That's quite enough Rowland," the queen snapped.

"Maybe the fault is not the women," Peter said now pouring himself a glass.

William growled. "Maybe you should mind your own damn business."

"Boys, Boys," Rowland said. "there is no need for arguing. Rowland walked up to Peter to study him more closely. "My, my how you've grown. Do you remember you mother would bring you to visit for the winters." He looked down at Peter's hands "How are you gifts?"

"What gifts," William asked laughing. "He has absolutely no fire skills. William pointed to the fire place and a ball of fire lifted and flew into his hand. He bounced the ball up a few times before tossing it at Peter's head. Peter raised his hand and caught the ball. Only, his hand was frozen. The ball of fire melted into a puddle of water.

I stood there jaw dropped amazed. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Wonderful, wonderful" Rowland said through claps. "I never get to see fire and ice together like that."

William didn't seem as thrilled. "At least someone is excited. You wouldn't be able to imagine my father's appointment. His brother was one of the strongest fire throwers alive and Peter was born an ice throwers. Makes us all wonder if he's really his son."

"That's it!", Peter shouted. He would have lunged at William if it wasn't for Sir Rowland stepping in.

"This is not the place gentleman," he said.

"Nowhere is the place for them to be fight," the queen added.

"That's their problem my sister. There not allowed to test their strengths playfully so they use them hatefully.

William laughed. "My mother fears Peter's weakness".

"I don't think peter is weak at all," Rowland said. "His father was pretty strong, but imagine how stronger his mother had to be for her powers to be more dominate.

"Whatever you say uncle," William sarcastically said. I will be in my quarters if anyone needs me.

He started to walk to the door but Sir Rowland's comment stopped him. "My goodness sister, is this who I think it is," he asked, starring at me. It was if, he was staring at me in disbelief.

"Whoever she is or whoever you think, Scarlett is no concern of yours she answered.

Rowland took a few more steps towards me and I took just as many backwards. "There is no denying it, he continued. "She smells just like her, if not better."

William stepped in front Rowland, stopping him in his tracks. "My mother is very protective of this human. She does not wish her to be harmed. Scarlett you should leave."

I love the way my name sounded on his lips. As bad as I wanted my feet to move they were glued to the ground.

"Don't worry," William said. "I will escort you back to your room." William took my hand softly and walked outside. I heard the queen objecting but the door was already closed.


	11. Jasmine

**Chapter 11 Jasmine**

What happened after the door closed is still kind of a blur to me. I heard William whisper "close your eyes" in my ear. I listened. Even with my eyes closed I could tell we were moving and moving fast. William wasn't carrying me but my feet weren't touching the ground either. I opened my eyes for a half a second and a sharp pain shot through my head. I didn't see anything but darkness. I tried but couldn't stop myself from screaming and grabbing my head. The movement stopped and my feet were back on the ground. I stood for a second on my own before clasping to the ground. When I opened my eyes again I saw two of the most beautiful honey brown eyes staring back at me. William's eyes made me forget about my pain.

"You will soon learn to obey me," he said smiling and helping me to my feet. He's smile quickly faded and I was about to ask what was wrong when he leaned in and whispered, "tell her you need a breath of fresh air, but do not leave my Scarlett," he finished my name and then vanished deeper into the garden behind me. He wasn't gone more than 20 seconds before Anna appeared through the bushes.

"For goodness sake Scarlett, what on earth are you doing out here," she asked.

What William said made sense now. "I just needed some air Anna…. And uh… A bird… a bird startled me. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"Scarlett, you scared me half to death. I thought that…"

"That someone had tried to eat her," Katherine finished for Anna, walking in through the bushes behind her.

"Katherine what are you doing here," I asked surprised again. Anna didn't seem to share my enthusiasm..

"Everyone in the castle heard your scream. I got here as soon as I could."

"which wasn't soon enough," Ann added bitterly.

Katherine turned to her annoyed, "I'm sorry I do not run like a man"

"you should be,"

"You will hold your tongue servant," Katherine spat at her. "I will not remind you of your place again. you are the one that's supposed to be watching her. But don't worry I'm releasing you from that duty"

"Servant that's what I am now? I truly love seeing your true colors Katherine, when just a few years ago we used to be friends."

"We were never friends Anna and you know that," Katherine said. "We simple tolerated each other and then you did the unthinkable…"

"What's the unthinkable?" I asked, curiosity got the best of me.

"Her betraying Peter's… "

"I thought you said Peter left you Anna," I asked confused.

"Well of course he left her after he caught her in the arms of…"

"That is enough Katherine," Anna cut her off. But Katherine didn't have to finish. I knew the name that was about to come out of her mouth. I found myself getting uncontrollable angry at Anna as she stared at me with a stupid guilty look on her face.

"Anna this is the second time you've betrayed my trust,"

"Scarlett, I…"

"I'm not finish," I said before she could cut me off. "you've been telling me this whole time Prince William is evil and to stay away from him and its because you wanted him for yourself"

"I never wanted him Scarlett"!

"You just wanted to sleep with him," Katherine added.

I could see tears swelling up in Anna's eyes but I knew they were faked. Half breeds didn't cry.

Before leaving she said. "I can't believe you are treating me like this Scarlett" after that she left. I couldn't believe I had said that either. What was going on. There was a bench next to me and I sat down on it, burying my face in my hands.

"It's ok Scarlett, It needed to be said. I know you think Anna is your friend but you can't trust her."

I looked up into Katherine's dark eyes. How could I know that I could trust her either?

"You look like you could use some alone time. I'll leave you be. But don't stay out too late. If you are not back in your room before I stop by agaom, I'll come looking for you," she patted my shoulders and then walked away.

I started starring off into the gardens as soon as she was gone, looking for William. I wondered if he knew they had left, should I call out for him, something told me not to. So, I just stared but twenty minutes later nothing happened and no one came. I felt so abandoned I rose to my feet to leave when I saw the beautiful honey brown eyes coming towards me.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you," he asked smiling.

I smiled harder. "I thought you had abandoned me,"

" I could never abandoned you Scarlett," he pointed to a bush next to me. "You couldn't tell but Katherine has been standing there watching you since she pretended to leave."

"And you didn't want her to see you with me," I asked starring at the ground.

William lifted my chin so we were face to face. "I didn't want her running back to my mother and reporting anything"

My smile came back, for some reason I trusted him. He slid his cold fingers into mines and we walked deeper into the garden. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him but I didn't know where to start.

We came across another bench and he asked, "Would you like to sit and talk for a while." It was if he was reading my mind. I nodded and sat as far away from him on the small bench as I could. My move didn't go unnoticed.

"There is no need to be frightened of me my Scarlett," he said moving closer to me. "I will not nor will I let anyone else hurt you."

His words soothed me. I believed him

"I have a question for you Scarlett,"

"I shall try to have an answer Prince William"

"Why," he asked lifting my chin again. "Do you stare at the ground while talking to me? You have the most beautiful eyes but I never get to see them. And you shall call me William."

I just smiled harder and nodded. The most gorgeous, strongest and richest vampire in the world was talking to me. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to sound stupid.

"Question number two, do you share the gifts that your sister processes."

The smile faded from my face. Another person that wanted to talk about Lily. "I don't have any gifts," I said bitterly. "So, if that's why you are pretending to be…"

"I'm not pretending anything, and you'd be surprised by the gifts you have over me."

"Well I definitely can't throw fire," I said touching his hand, he opened it up for me. "Will you show me how you do it."

There was a lantern swinging over us and he pointed to it and closed his hand. The light went out and when he opened his hand a little ball of fire was in his palm.

I giggled a little. "That's amazing."

He bounced the ball from hand to hand. "I'm glad someone still likes it, I haven't been able to amuse anyone with this trick since I was a child." He let the ball of fire go and it retreated back to the lantern.

"How does it not burn you," I asked. I'd always heard that the dark kingdom was the kingdom of fire throwers of course I'd never seen it. Only the strongest vampires carried that gene.

"When I was younger I would accidently and sometimes intentionally burn other things but the fire doesn't allow me to burn myself. My father taught me how to control that a long time ago."

He didn't seem to be looking at me anymore, he was looking past me, like he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about," I asked.

He smiled. "The first and only time my father has ever punished met. But… It's a long story"

"I can't believe the king punished his only son you must have done something truly awful," I finished my sentence before thinking about the words.

"Yes Scarlett, truly it was awful, and so was the punishment. I know you think I'm an evil monster but that's not true"

"I don't think you're evil or a monster," I said sliding closer to him. "Tell me the story"

William hesitated a little before starting. "It was many many years ago. I was probably 15 or maybe 16 in human years. Back then I was a rebel without a cause. Peter and I were actually friends. We called ourselves the three amigos. It was Peter myself and Travis. You probably don't remember him but he was here the first day I met you, peter had him on trial for turning a human. Anyways we were all schooled in the castle with about twenty more students from the most elite families, with Peter and myself being the most elite of course. We never really cared for class so my mother had us assigned note takers, mines name was Jeffery, the current guard in my room and Peter's note taker "disappeared" so one of my mother's mix breed maids that worked in the library sat in for him. Her name was Jasmine.

William's face seemed to sadden as he spoke of her.

"My mother knew I was doing bad in class so Jasmine soon became my tutor and our friendship grew. It grew so much that I would ignore Peter and Travis to be with her. They hated our relationship because Jasmine didn't share the same feelings towards them. They got so jealous that they told my mother of me and Jasmine's physical relationship. My father was away in battle somewhere but he'd forbid me from having any sexual relationship with any girl in the castle. She was the first. Jasmine and I were in my bed one night, I had made here skip class because I knew Peter wouldn't mind and thought no one would tell, when my mother came in with two of her guards…

_William's Flashback_

"_Jasmine, I didn't realize I was paying you to bed my son. I'm sure you parents will be please to know of the whore you've become."_

"_Mother, that is not nice. I want you in those men out of my room at once." Jasmine grabbed a sheet to wrap around herself as I quickly slide my pants back on. _

"_guards take this girl down to the dungeon, I want her burned in dawn's light."_

"_No!," Jasmine screamed, Running into my arms._

"_You will do no such thing guards," I stepped away from Jasmine to show them the fire that was burning in each hand. _

_My mother was fuming. "I am the queen of this castle," she said turning on them. "And you will obey my orders." She pointed at Jasmine. "take her now._

_The guards took two more frightful steps towards Jasmine and I stood in front of her. "Mother they will not take her, let's not have two of your best guards killed over this._

"My mother called her guards back and walked over to grab Jasmine from me herself. What I did next was unbelievable. I was so upset that I didn't realize there was still fire burning in my hands. I grabbed my mother's arm to pull her away from jasmine and it caught on fire. She screamed out in pain. I tried to pull the fire back by touching her but because she is an ice thrower it grew stronger. If it wasn't for peter running in and using ice I would have probably burned her half to ashes. Peter carried my mother back to her room while I stood there in disbelief. I tried to visit her several times over the next 3 days but she wouldn't allow me to enter, she had locked herself inside the coffin in her room. Peter was beside himself with angry, my mother is the only mother he'd ever known. He tried to fight me but he was only about 13 or so in human years back then, so I slightly overpowered him. My father came home on the fourth day, took one look at my mother and knew that only I could have done that to her. She begged him not to punish me and wouldn't even tell him what happen but the guards did. I remember what happened next like it was yesterday…

_I heard a knock at my door and knew it was him before he came in._

"_Come in father," I said my voice shaking. I was terrified. My father had never punished me before but something about his demeanor was totally different._

_He stared at the fire roaring in the fire place in my room. "What happen to your mother," he asked. _

"_Father I am so sorry. I can explain, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just…"_

"_You just lost you damn mind," he finished for me. "where is the girl." _

"_Father, jasmine has nothing to do with this she…"_

_My father pointed to the fire and almost half of it left its place and flew into his hands. He balled them together and once he drew them apart a long whip of fire appeared. "I'm going to ask you once more, and once more only, where is the girl._

I didn't answer and my father beat me senseless. I tried to defend myself by it was useless. The fire didn't burn me as badly as my mother because I'm a fire thrower. I regained conscious in time to see my father dragging Jasmine out by her hair. That night he chained and gagged me to a wall that's connected to a dungeon down stairs, with a two way mirror. There I watched Peter, Travis and several other classmates take turns having their way with Jasmine. The next day my father taught my class. We were learning how to use control our powers and used prisoners as practice. He made me burn Jasmine alive in front of everyone. It was the only way to stop others from practicing on her.


	12. The Prince's Love

**Chapter 12 The Prince's Love**

We sat in silence for a long time after William finished the story before I broke it. "You sound like you cared a lot about Jasmine."

"No," William answered. " I enjoyed her. If I had care or even knew what caring meant at the time, I would have never touched her. She was the closest thing I had to a friend at the time, outside Travis and Peter and I was the cause of her death."

"You mustn't blame yourself…Why were you parents so against Jasmine,"

"My mother," he said standing up and facing me, "Has always meddled in my personal life. She thinks that anything you don't tell her is a secret… and she doesn't like secrets. She believed that I couldn't control myself at the time and didn't want me to impregnate Jasmine. One of her biggest fears is me making a weak child. My father could care less about my personal affairs but ever vampire has their one weakness. You should know that my Scarlett. My mother is his. He told me the night that if I hadn't burned my mother that he would have spared Jasmine's life but because of my actions someone had to suffer. I asked him why and he responded … "If anyone but you had done that to your mother I would have burn them to ashes myself, no matter how sorry that where, or how big of an accident. You are my only son and I love you more than words can explain but she is the most important thing in life to me and if you ever lay a harmful finger on her again I'll do more than just burn one of your little whores. I'll burn you."

I inhaled deeply as he spooked this story was getting sadder by the second. However, I longed for the kind of love the king had for the queen.

He forced a smile to try and cheer me up, "I told you it was a long sad story. But that was many years ago".

"Is that story the reason you and Sir Peters are always fighting,"

"It's a big part of it but not the only reason. Peter never forgave me for what I did to my Mother; to this day he thinks that I did it on purpose. Are friendship was never mended. I never forgave him for telling about jasmine either or for what he did to her that night in the dungeon. Everyone, including my mother thinks he's the perfect prince but he has a darks side." He looked at me, still forcing his smile. "I never told my mother what Peter did. … But that's enough about me for now, I want to know more about you."

This made me happy. I could feel the butterflies swarming around in my stomach.

"Tell me, why my mother is so …shielding over you."

"Maybe for the same reason you are," I answered trying to be cute, sliding my hand back into his.

It worked; he gave me a real smile this time. "I'm sure it's not the same reason", he said, while winking at me. "I would love to sit here and talk to you all night but I have a few pressing issues to handle and I'm sure Katherine will be looking for you soon. I hope you don't take this defensively but I hardly ever waste time talking to humans, but there is something about you that's intoxicating me." I thought my heart would beat its way out of my chest when he finished.

William led me back to hall my room was on before saying goodbye.

"I will see you again soon my Scarlett."

With William

Although Scarlett didn't see him, William stayed and watched her walk safely into her room before turning to leave. He noticed the door to his room was cracked, a sign that someone was inside. he paused for a moment, closing his eyes, to sense who it was before entering. The scent was very familiar, a male,. He walked inside his room to see Travis starring outside of his bedroom window, the only window in the castle that you could see the spot in the garden where he'd taken Scarlett.

Jeffery, his personal room guard, and friend stood almost nervously against the wall. "My apologizes Prince William, Sir Travis insisted on waiting for you inside," he said.

"It's ok Jeffery." You know Travis is an old friend and he's always welcomed here, especially when he doesn't stop by unannounced." William sarcastic comments made Travis laugh a little and broke his stare from the window.

"Hello William," he said.

"It's good to see you again Travis," William responded. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you twice this week?"

"My father," Travis responded. "Your mother is having a ball at the end of the month and he's given me to then to pick a wife or he says he'll announce one for me."

"And you are ok with this," William asked nonchalantly.

"No but he's threatening my inheritance so it shall be done. However, I sense its more the work of my mother." Travis went back to looking out of the window. " I would rather pick the girl myself. To assure she is at least attractive."

"What about the girl you were in court over earlier," William asked.

Travis starting laughing again before William could finish. "I've sent her back to the maid chambers where she belongs. She was just an… experiment. I've never turned anyone before and I was curious about it. She was the third result of two failed attempts. I was beginning to run out of volunteers. She still visits me from time to time, if you know what I mean. Besides, I would never marry a half breed, even one turned by myself."

William knew exactly what he meant. But, Travis had lied in court, he said that he had turned the girl accidently, a crime that should have been more heavily punished. But, he wouldn't tell on his old friend. Travis had almost always returned the favor of being there for him.

"Your mom has invited me to stay for this week," Travis continued, " and My mother has agreed to vouch to my father for any girl that I pick, so long as the girl is on the your Queen's court. You know my mother is all about staying in the queen's good grace." Travis started helping himself to William's wine. "I was hoping you could stir me away from the one's you've had your hands." Travis turned to face William. "No offense, but I'd rather not have your sloppy seconds as a wife."

"All of the girls on my mother's court are pure, you know that Travis. I haven't had my hands on any of them."

"What about the human or half breed I saw you with in the forest, have you had your hands on her." William's face tighten, he didn't want anyone to see him with Scarlett. "She looks pretty enough, and from my little encounter with her the other day, she even has a high-quality scent to her what is she?," Travis continued, apparently not noticing William's face. "I would love to visit her one night, is she for sharing'?

"Absolutely not!," William exploded. Travis looked completely taken about. "I'm sorry," William said quickly, throwing in a laugh, "But you know I'm very selfish, I'm not sharing her with ANYONE. Plus, my mother has a tight leash around the girl,"

"The leash didn't look to tight earlier, when I saw you two walking together." Travis finally noticed the tightening of William's face. "Forgive me if I spoke out of line, I didn't mean to spy,"

William softened his face a little, "you could never speak out of line to me Travis and you know that. I have a THING with Scarlett…. I guess you can compare it to your little experiment. I won't be sharing her with anyone… but I'd be happy to help you find a playmate if that's what you are really here for. But, I'm almost late for court so I have to run. I'm co- judging today with my father. It's more of a personal matter so only the Elite Lords are here today to watch. I'm sure your father is one of them if you'd like to tag along?"

Travis 's face said that he was more than uninterested. "I'd rather not but I know I should, maybe it will buy me more time with my father. Would you mind terribly if I borrowed one of you dress jackets for court. I've been out hunting today and didn't prepare."

"But of course," William replied. "Jeffery will help you, take what every you like," William said before existing the room. He really wasn't in the move to deal with Travis for the rest of the week. It took him barely half a minute to reach the room where court was held. There were already about 12 or so jury members waiting outside. Spectators would have been a better name for them because they never really decided anything. The king was the "judge" and he always had the last discussion, they hardly every disagreed. William quickly accepted their hellos before walking pass them into the court room.

"You are late my son," King Henry said. The room was set up with two small tables. Podiums were in the middle and benches sat all around in an oval theater style. There were four chairs at the front of the room, two large thrones and a smaller but just as nice chair on either side of them. The smaller chairs would usually be for him and Victoria but he would take his mother's sit on the throne today and she would take his.

William bowed his head before he spoke to his father. Even though he was his son, his father was still king. "I am not late father; we still have almost 10 minutes before the lords are allowed in. But I do apologize; I was helping Travis settle in. He will be along shortly."

"Good. Travis is a fine boy."

William nodded his father had always been very fond of Travis's father. So much so that when Travis was three or four the king signed an agreement for Travis to marry the king and queen's first daughter. A daughter that never came.

"Yes he is father… why did you want to see me again."

"How are things with you and Victoria."

"They are fine father," the prince said annoyed. " I'm sure the guards have told you a visited her chambers yesterday."

The king smiled guiltily. "I don't mean to spy son, I just need to know when we make progress. If you are visiting her often and no child appears then we may have to…"

"Father can we please talk about this later," William asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." William had perfect timing. The queen and princess Victoria walked into the room as he finished.

"Hello your majesty," Victoria said bowing low. "How is your grace today."

"We would both be better if there were little boys running around," the queen answered before the king could. Victoria inhaled deeply but didn't respond. The queen hugged the king before and taking her seat in one of the smaller chairs next to the king's throne.

"Indeed." Was all the king said, walking out of the room with William at his side. They had to go outside and speak with the other lords before the court begin.

Victoria took this opportunity to talk to the queen. "Your majesty if I may speak freely…"

"You've always done so before without asking," the queen said rudely cutting her off.

Victoria swallowed hard before starting over. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Sometimes I fear that your majesty is unhappy with me."

The queen didn't try to stop the laugh that came loudly from her as she turned to face Victoria. "Unhappy with you is an understatement. Let's not play games Victoria. I despise your family for what you've done to my beautiful Iceland, your very breath insults me. Victoria starred back at the queen horrified. She had never spoken to her like that before.

"Don't pretend to be surprise Victoria; you've known my feelings about you for a while now and I know yours for me. Just because I don't voice them openly in front of others doesn't mean they've gone away."

"And why don't you," Victoria asked hurt.

"Because unlike you I am a queen and the most classy vampire that has every walked through these castle doors. Your behavior is not only classless, but childish and foolish."

"what do you mean," Victoria asked confused. "I've…."

The queen cut her off again, "You behave like a child when William shows the slightest interest in someone other than you. Do you think I don't know about your little burning incident yesterday, let it happen again and you'll be in court on trial."

"And what would you have me do, pretend as if nothing is happening, allow William to.."

"Allow him to be a man," Victoria's look of horror returned as the queen continued. "You are his wife, so what if he's chasing some little chambermaid. You give him power by letting him see that it affects you. The two of should be sharing rooms by now, then you wouldn't have to wonder where he is, there is no reason for there not to be a child."

"Everything always comes back to a child," Victoria said

"Yes it does," the queen said simply. "That is the only thing we've asked of you and the king and I are both growing very impatient.

"And what

of that girl…Scarlett"

"What about her," the queen answered through her teeth. She's a human; William will be bored with her soon enough." "The queen stood to face Victoria. " Don't worry about her, I have plans for her. Produce a son, and I'll give you what you covet must." The queen placed her hand to her crown. "And I will make sure that the entire dark kingdom accepts you. I like the fact that you are from my homeland and wish that we could be…. Allies but if you continue down this road…" The queen stopped and smiled. "Let's just say, I would hate to see you punished for not being able to produce a single child. The queen walked back to her seat as Victoria gasped."

"Control yourself Victoria; Scarlett will be walking in any moment now to be my note taker. Don't embarrass yourself by showing that you are jealous of a simple human…. Show that you are befitting of the crown you craved so much.

Victoria said nothing in response and in a few minutes the doors opened and in walked Peter with Scarlett, note book in hand.

Scarlett

There she was, Victoria, looking perfectly perfect again. How in the world could William not love her, everything about her was beautiful, except maybe her attitude.

"Come along girl, I don't need you standing in the middle of court," the queen said pointing to a spot on the floor next to her. O great, I'm "girl" now, had she forgotten my name. I just nodded and walked over to sit down next to her.

"Good evening my queen," William said bowing, and Princess Victoria.

"Hello Peter," Victoria said smiling.

The doors opened again and I felt my heart speed up, it always betrayed me in his presence. The king and William walked in along with about 12 or so other rich looking male vampires. The man standing closes to William was the same dirty blonde haired man I'd seen on my first day here. I think his name was Travis. I kept my eyes on the ground to keep them from starring at William, but I saw him and the king both take seats along with everyone else in the room except Peter, who was standing in the middle of the room.

I started taking notes, once he started speaking. "Gentleman of the court we are here tonight for a difficult occasion. The Ice kingdom, or some of you may call it Iceland has been at war with the water kingdom for…"

"There is no such thing as a water kingdom," the queen said nastily. Those ingrates are all members of Iceland and I will not have my homeland disrespected by being split into two kingdoms, even verbally.

Peter cleared his throat before speaking again. "My apologies your majesty but will need you to hold all comments until the end." The queen nodded but more of a gesture for Peter to continue rather than to say she would keep quiet.

"War between our own kind will not be tolerated. We will reunite the kingdom by reaching a decision tonight. The decision of this group will be law. All in favor say I." Everyone said I. "And all opposed." No one said anything. Peter than turned to the guards and said, "Let them in."

In walked the vampire man I saw earlier, he was William's uncle, sir Rowland. I didn't know the other two but I'm pretty sure they were related to Victoria's side of the family because she sat up straighter and smiled harder once they entered the room. They must have been her father and brother; both of them had dark reddish brown hair and shared her facial features, but unlike her they were a tanner color. All three bowed to the king, Rowland looked a little reluctant about it.


	13. The Prince's Love Pt Two

I know this is a shorter than usual update but comments/ reviews were so inspiring that I had to update quickly and give you a sneak peak of all the excitement to come….these are just a few lingering thoughts of mines that don't really fit with the title of my next chapter but I didn't want to just add them own to the last…. So I'm calling this chapter 12 and a half or The Prince's love con.

NEW CHAPTER

"We will hear uninterrupted claims from both sides. The Jamison family will speak first, briefly."

The older red haired man stood up and turned to the jury. "My name is King Fernando and…"

"Objection," the queen said. She didn't shout but she was defiantly not speaking softly. "You are no king, and have no claim to any crown." I saw the king silently place his hand on top of the queens as she finished.

Fernando turned to face her. "I shall receive no fair judgment as long as she is here," he pointed his finger at the queen,

"I caution you to tread lightly," Peter said and the king nodded agreeing. This was amazing the queen was clearing wrong but no one spoke on Fernando's side. I looked to Victoria her head was hung but I could see her biting her lip.

King Fernando continued, "My apologizes, there is a natural divide between my home lands. The lands are so large it is hard for one king to rule both. My family has had claims over these lands for centuries before it was stolen by them,!" he pointed to sir Rowland.

"You are a liar", Sir Rowland screamed back.

"My father does not lie," Victoria said standing up. "My family has never been good enough for this kingdom and you family to recognized," she pointed at Rowland continuing, "Your family only married into this one to strength your ties against us.

The queen snapped back at her, "You were good enough for this kingdom when we allowed you to marry inside and you returned our kindness by lunching a war over a crown you have no right to. I advise you to sit down and not to interrupt court again.'

"You will not speak to my daughter that way," King Fernando shot back at the queen. You treat my kind like Indians when I can see clearly from your skin that we are one in the same. Your grand parents would be so ashamed of you and your actions…"

"Enough," the king said. Fernando had hit his weakness. "By disrespecting her majesty you have disrespected me and you will not do so in my kingdom. Your defense complaint is finished do not speak again or you will lost your ability to speak at all. Fernando walked back to his son as the king stood and continued to speak. "It is truly unfortunate what is taken place, the Iceland is beautiful and large, I hate to see it divided, especially if greed is the cause. There should be only one ruler, but it not fair to give it to either.

"I agree," King Fernando said. The only true air sits on your throne as the queen of the dark kingdom," he was smiling in a clear effort to regain the king's favor.

"And what if there was another," Sir Rowland asked, "One just as worthy and just as fair, an heir that represented us both".

"I thought you wanted to speak of a mutual king and you selfishly speak of yourself," Fernando said.

"I do not. I speak of another."

Fernando turned to William, "the only other is Prince William and I doubt he will leave his crown here in the dark kingdom for."

"I speak of another" Rowland said.

"Well then it is settled, if you truly have another, upon this court's approval he will serve as king of Iceland," Peter said.

"Until that time Sir Fernando will continue rule over the lands he is currently ruling and Sir Rowland will rule the rest. A king will be appointed within the year to have complete rule over the entire kingdom. "Anyone that goes against him will be arrested and burned for treason," the king finished. There was a satisfied smile painted on sir Rowland's face, sir Fernando didn't seem as happy but he dared not say anything.

"All in favor say I," Peter said. And everyone said I. No one opposed when he asked. Court is adjourned, thank you all for making the trip here today a special dinner will be held later this evening, you are dismissed.

The jury existed one by one all bowing to the king and queen as they left the room. Victoria's family stood to leave next and Victoria rose as well.

"You seem tired Victoria, you should retire to your quarters," William said passively.

"My prince," she sounded surprised. "I was hoping… with your permission of course, to show my family around the city."

"You will retire to your quarters and wait for me there," he said sharply this time. "We have plenty of tour guides if your family would like to see the city.

Victoria open her mouth to object but the king stood and said, "That will be all. I grow weary of this company. I will see you again at dinner." The king was gripping his throne so tightly that I though his hands might crush through it.

"Are you ok father," William asked coming to his father's aid, as the others left the room.

"I am fine, but if you cannot control your wife's tongue, I will control it for you. I will not have her blunt disrespect, especially not in court. She is expelled from court until she's taught some manners."

William was just in time. His father collapsed in his arms.

Catching my stare the queen shouted, "That will be all Scarlett, you are dismissed to your room," at me. I quickly closed my notebook and practically ran out of the room. I didn't stop my fast past until I reached my door. There I took a deep breath. Everything thing that had just happened was a lot to take in. I couldn't wait to tell everything to Lily, maybe should could explain things better to me. I had been mean to her earlier; I also couldn't wait to apologize. I entered my room and noticed the door to her room was opened. I walked in to see her sitting on the bed with Katherine. An older man and woman were both standing in front of them. They were both vampires and both seemed sad and the woman even looked like she was crying. Hearing my footsteps they all looked up to me. Lily turned around to face me and there was something different about her. Her hair was longer, her face was more defined.

"It's ok Scarlett, you can come in," she said. Even her voice wasn't as baby like as it normally sounded. Somehow she seemed older. Had she been this way earlier and I just didn't notice.

"Lily you seem different," I said walking closer to her.

"She is different," Katherine said, standing and smoothing her dress down. "Lily is turning into a young lady."

"Yes," I said still staring at Lily. "She does seem to be turning into something and rather quickly.

"It's called autoimmune correction," the male said turning to me. The cells in Lily's body are rapidly correcting themselves by aging her."

"What does that mean," I asked confused.

"You might want to sit down for this Scarlett," he said pointing to the chair next to me. I listened and sat down, as the man moved closer to me. "Scarlett I am Katherine's father and this is my wife Catalina. I am the doctor here in the castle and also Lily's teacher."

"Is Lily sick," I asked.

"yes, and no," he said "you see, you believe that Lily is ten or eleven when in fact she's eighteen."

I gasped in disbelief, "This can't be"

"The two of you are twins," he continued.

"But we look nothing alike"

"That's because you are fraternal"

I couldn't stop my nervous laugh. This had to be a mistake. "I remember Lily as a toddler, before she could walk." I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. "My mother died giving birth to her."

"Your mother died giving birth to both to the two of you," he said simply. "I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this.

"No!," I shouting standing up. I remember my mother, so you must be mistaken.

"Your memories are mistaken, they are all artificial," were the last words I heard him say before blacking out.

I awoke to shouting. I was laying on a soft surface. I didn't move and tried to keep my breathing to a minimum. The shouting was coming from a male's voice. It was Jacob's.

"You better hope to whoever it is you send your hopes that she is ok old man," I heard Jacob's voice continued. He was heavily pacing the floor.

"For goodness sake Jacob, She's only been asleep for a few hours. You will not continue to threaten my father in that manner; he was simply explaining to Scarlett what is about to happen to Lily."

"And what about what is going to happen to Scarlett."

My eyes popped open and my heart betrayed me again. The two of them fell silent. They had figured out I was awake.

I hope it's not a disappointing cliff hanger.

Btw my summary of this story needs a lot of help, if anyone has any thoughts please let me know


	14. No Heir

SOMEHOW THIS CHAPTER GOT MIXED WITH THE LAST BUT ITS FIXED NOW

"what's going to happen to me,".

"Nothing," Jacob answered smiling. "Nothing is going to happen to you Scarlett. I'm so glad to see that."

"What happen," I asked standing up. "I remember you," I pointed to Katherine's dad, "saying something about me and Lily being twins and then everything went black."

"Perhaps you should wait until you're completely recovered to hear the rest of the story," Jacob said walking me back to my bed.

I smiled up to him. "I'll sit down Jacob but I will hear the rest of the story, and now". I turned to Katherine's father for him to continue.

"I apologize for not sounding more compassionate earlier. My two girls have learned to not be sensitive. A lot of your family history is not mines to tell and even more of it I do not know. But the kind of twins you are, I've seen only once in my life, and I've lived so many years that I've stopped counting. But, I've read many stories of others. Being psychic, Lily has a gene deficiency. The more human psychics use their power the more they age. When they barley use the powers they can live twice and sometimes even three times longer than normal humans. However, in Lily's case, where there is no one to train them as a child, they will stay young a very long time. Your first real memory of Lily is seeing her as a baby because she was. The memories of your mother were left to you by her. When you were four or five Anna showed up and unknown to your father, started forcing Lily to use her mind more. You don't remember her any earlier because the human mind is incapable of memories earlier than that age. That's when she started growing. Your father knew the horrors that could come from Lily using her powers that's why he prohibited it.

"He thought he was saving her," Peter finished for him.

There he was standing just a few from Katherine leaning against the wall, and yet he was so still that I hadn't noticed him from before.

"What do you mean he thought he was saving her," A long silence followed my question. No one responded so I asked again. "What do you mean,".

Katherine's father hung his head and I was about to shout my question again when Peter spoke up, "Lily is un-savable in her human form. Her cells are in over drive, rapidly aging her. It's like they are over compensating for lost time. It would have been better for her if she had used her powers more as a child. Every strong vision she has pushes her closer to death."

"Then she will just stop seeing," I said interrupting him.

"It cannot be stopped," Peter continued. "Her sights are becoming more natural. Even if she tried not to see, they would simple force themselves out, eventually driving her mad and in to hallucinations."

My throat was desert dry. This couldn't be true; Lily looked perfectly fined and healthy this morning. I wanted to speak but mind wouldn't form a single sentence. I stood there frozen as Peter spoke again.

"Lily asked me to explain this to you personally Scarlett so you would fully understand. Before she ages to twenty one, she will be changed into a vampire. In that…, she has no choice. Once changed however, she would be allowed to move about the dark kingdom freely. She would still be a servant of the king and queen but not their slave."

A smile slowly but surely came across my face. Lily was going to be changed into a vampire. She would live forever and be safe, a once in a life time opportunity. I couldn't help but selfishly think that maybe Lily would be able to change me as well.

As if reading my mind Peter said, "There is more Scarlett. Lily has sacrificed her freedom for yours."

"What do you mean," I asked still smiling. Peter looked to Katherine's father and he finished explaining.

"In every case that we've reviewed Scarlett, the twins even when fraternal were tied to the same life line. Even after she's turned, the two of you will not likely out live each by more than a year."

"No," I gasped. It felt like a blade was piercing through my heart, but Katherine's father didn't stop.

"The queen will allow you to return home, make a decent living, marry and have children. You will submit them all to test to see if they have seeing abilities of course, but you will never be harmed. However, with you freedom comes Lily's, she will live in this castle for the rest of your life.

The blade existed and entered again. I knew if I didn't calm myself I would pass out again from the pain. How could Lily but so selfless and selfish at the same time.

"I will not allow this," I shouted standing up again. I felt myself about to break down. "Where is Lily, I must see her at once." I could feel the tears building in my eyes; they were dangerously near over flowing.

"You cannot see Lily right now Scarlett, her choice has already been made. She is in study," Peter looked at Katherine's father, "Exactly where you need to be now monitoring her." Agreeing, Katherine's father kissed her cheek and exited the room.

"I'll be right back Scarlett," Katherine said. "I'm just going to make sure my mother is ok. An awkward silence followed Katherine's departure. I starred at Peter, staring at Jacob who was staring at me.

Peter broke the silence, "Jacob I need to have a word with you out side."  
"Very well," Jacob said nervously following Peter. They walked into Lily's room, slamming the door behind them. I tip-toed over to the door and pressed my ears against it to listen.

My silent efforts were in vain because Peter was shouting. "What the hell are you doing here Jacob?"

Jacob's voice wasn't quite as loud but I could still hear him say "I was walking by and heard someone scream earlier. Is it not my job to check on suspicious activities?"

"Do not test my patience Jacob. You always seem to just be passing by this room. Stay away from Scarlett."

"And what if I don't," I heard a loud noise against the wall.

"Damm it Jacob, don't forget your place. I made a promise to their father to watch out for the both of them but I will not have you caught in the cross fires ," for a second I thought that Peter had hit Jacob but quickly realized he must have just hit the wall.

"Forgive me, I made the same promise, but the only one you seem to be worried about is Lily. Is that the only one he told you to watch," Jacob asked.

"The other one is nothing but trouble; you are a fool if you think anything could be between the two of you." I heard footsteps walking off as I slowly backed away from the door. How could Peter be so cruel? What did he mean I was nothing but trouble? My room door open and I was more than pleased to see Jacob standing there.

"I can't stay long Scarlett but I just wanted to make sure you were well".

"I'm fine," I said. "You knew my father,"?

"Yes we all worked together. I'm sorry Scarlett. You should not have had to hear that." Jacob took a few more steps towards me. "I know we've only had a few encounters but my promise to your father isn't the only reason I look after you. Forgive me if I'm being forward but I would really like to get to know you better. I believe there is something special about you."

I couldn't keep from blushing.

Jacob's smile grew, "Don't forget about all- arounds this weekend…." He was interrupted by a tap on the open door. It was Katherine.

"Jacob," she said. "I do believe you are needed elsewhere in the castle. Jacob simply nodded and existed the room.

Katherine came inside, closing and locking the door behind her. I could still see the same sadness on her face from earlier.

"Is everything ok Katherine," I asked.

"No," she said. "Actually everything is not ok". Katherine walked over and took a sit on my bed. "Come sit down Scarlett we have a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do it."

Terrified of what she was going to say I obeyed.

"Do not be afraid of me Scarlett, I would never do anything to harm you. On the contrary I'm here to help you."

"And why do you want to help me," I asked. "You're a vampire; I have nothing to offer you."

"You have everything to offer me," she said, "The sadness growing on her face." "The lady you saw crying earlier in the room is my mother. My father has taught Lily almost complete control over her powers. This morning my mother asked her about my future and if there was a husband to come soon. Lily answered her yes but said death would follow me soon after."

Katherine's struggled through her next sentence. "Lily said that… my child and I would both be…. killed and it would be with in your power and yours alone to prevent it." The tears started flowing opening from Katherine's eyes. "But, she said that you wouldn't, that you would do nothing."

"O Katherine if there's anything I can do you know I will," I tried to interrupt and comfort her but she put a hand up silencing me.

"It has been seen, so it is true. I cry not for myself but for my unborn child. However," She said whipping away her tears, "my father says the future can be changed. So we shall change it.

She forced a smile. She was looking to me for re-assurance. I didn't know what to say, so I simple smiled back at her.

"Tell me what you desire Scarlett. What you want more than anything in the world and I will help you get it. You have my word that everything between us will be kept in silence from everyone and I beg you not to tell anyone what I just told you."

I didn't hesitate to answer, "I want to be a vampire".

"That can't be done," she said harshly and standing up. "The punishment for turning a human is death. Besides, father would never agree to do it and I would probably kill you an attempt to change you."

"The day I arrived here Katherine, a man was on trial for changing a girl and was not sentence to death."

"That's because that man was Sir Travis. His family is practically related to the king and queen. They are the most highly ranked family in this Kingdom."

"Then we shall just have to find someone who is just as highly ranked," I said standing as well. A new attitude was coming over me. "I do not wish to be at the bottom of the food chain any longer. I am going to live forever along with Lily. We will have free and comfortable lives, I'm going to show everyone that I'm am capable of taking care of us both."

Katherine's face said everything she didn't. She was thinking I had lost my mind. But I had really just found it.

"And how in the world do you expect to do this," she asked.

"I don't know yet, but if you help me, then you have my word that I will return the favor."

**With William **_in the throne room with the King and Queen_

"Guards," Williams called out. The guard had barely entered the room when William started shouting out instruction. "Go straight to my quarters and fetch Jeffery. Speak to no one else."

Jacob entered after the guards. "May I be of service your majesty?"

William quickly steeped in front of his father. "No leave us".

"If his majesty is weak I can…"

"You are out of order," William said angrily. "And to suggest that my father is weak.."

"That is enough William. Jacob is like family," The queen said. "Jacob come in and shut the door. Before Jacob could oblige Jeffery walked in. The queen continued. "The two of you come here now. "Escort the king through the back passage into our quarters; allow no one to enter the room but myself and William. Stay with him until I arrive.

The king stood, braced by William. "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself my queen."

"I know you are my dear but I do not want others to mistake your current state for weakness. You should rest if only for a few hours. Jeffery will assist you."

"Mother maybe I should help father,"

"No," The queen said. "I need you here." William gave his mother an upset look but he did not say anything. He transferred his father's weight into Jeffery's arms and Jeffery practically carried him out.

Once they were gone the queen turned to Jacob. "Make sure the king rest inside his coffin. Once he's is inside lock it. He will not have the strength to protest, he will be asleep within the hour."

"Mother," William screamed at her! "You will do no such thing."

Ignoring him the queen continued. "Stay with him Jacob. If any problems occur, you guard the king and send word to me and the guards through Jeffery. Otherwise I will not come until he is asleep; I do not wish to hear his complaints. Never mind his threats they are all empty, make haste."

"You will not in trap my father against his will," William said stepping in front Jacob. He didn't like to see his mother or any woman for that matter in control like this. "My father is still king."

"And I am the queen," she said firmly. "Your father is too weak to stand in front of anyone. It would be embarrassing if he came to dinner tonight. He is growing too carless. A weak king is a weak kingdom, weak because there is no heir."

"I am my father's heir".

"And who is yours," she asked. "When your father takes the sleep he needs, you will be king, and you have no heir," she then turned to Jacob, "Go no".

William said nothing until Jacob left. She had made him feel guilt beyond guilty. "Mother I hope that you do not think I am out of line. I wish you wouldn't speak so openly about father in front of others; you are using his own guards to imprison him. You walk around as if… as if you are king."

"I'm trying to save his life William," She walked to him and softly touched his arm. "Taking care of your father is taking its strain on my body; he drinks to freely, as if he was a child. I know he needs it but I'm not as young as I use to be, we will both be better after we have slept. I will not allow this kingdom to crumble, not as my homeland has. A war is coming to the dark kingdom soon, I can sense it. I just want us to be as strong as possible. I truly hope I have not upset you. You should leave now to prepare for dinner. I will take care of your father."

William did as his mother said. He wanted to go back to his room or too the gardens, anywhere he could think freely but he had to see Victoria.

He walked right into her room. Not knocking or talking to the guards outside, he slammed the door behind him.

In her room, Victoria was joined by her brother and two of her ladies in waiting.

"I do believe it's time to bid your brother good day Victoria," there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Victoria nodded to her brother as he stood to leave. He existed the room without speaking to William.

"You openly defy my orders," William said sharply.

"Am I to be ordered around now," Victoria said a smile painted on her face. "Leave us ladies," she said. Her ladies in waiting rose but were stopped by William.

"No stay. Princess Victoria likes to put on a show so let's make sure she has an audience." William moved closer to Victoria. "You have embarrassed me, my father and yourself with your behavior today."

Victoria stood her ground. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was merely speaking up for my father it was your mother who was out of line."

"Shut up," William shouted! Anger was building inside of him. The palms of his hands were warming as an effect. "I will not tolerate this behavior. I give you the freedom to do whatever you please and this is how you repay me. Father has banished you from court and social functions until you can control your tongue."

Victoria laughed. "As if he is strong enough to make anyone do anything."

William had, had enough. The palm of his hand was across Victoria's face before he could control himself. "I said shut up," he said again, this time nastily. Her two ladies in waiting gasped and backed into a corner holding each other. Victoria free hand quickly formed an ice dagger. William took note of her automatic defense reaction.

"Trust me my wife. You do not want to quarrel with me; even with your family here. He walked to her door and opened it to leave but stopped before going through. "You are confined to this room until farther notice. Anything or one that comes out will stay out. Nothing is to enter except blood and no one is to enter but myself. If you manage to persuade the guards to allow you out or anyone else in I will kill the guards and lock you in your coffin, while I am away. Do I make myself clear," William asked.

Victoria only nodded and the prince added, "Whatever it is that you are doing to delay pregnancy, this is my last warning for you to stop."


	15. Obessions

This chapter has been a long time coming. I was reading through my reviews and they pulled me out of my writers block! Thank you so much for your comments and suggestions. This chapter is dedicated to William so readers can get a better understanding of him.

**_Still with William_**

And with that he slammed the door and turned to the guards. "Am I completely understood about my wife's visitation rights or do I need to repeat myself?" William didn't wait for a response their faces told him everything he didn't need to hear. He opened the door to his room to find Travis there again.

"Not that I mind your company my dear friend but you are aware that there are over 15 guest rooms here and at least two are on constant reserve for your family".

Travis smiled, "I was hoping to have a chat with Jeffery about a few things but he's seem to have disappeared."

"And what would you want to speak with my guard Jeffery about," the prince asked suspiciously.

"O let's not pretend that Jeffery is just your personal body guard, he's more of a friend." Travis walked over and pated the now skeptical William on the back. "Cheer up old friend. I was merely going to ask about a place to get a special snack if you know what I mean," Travis finished with a greedy laugh.

William understood exactly what he meant. Travis wanted more than just human blood, he wanted the last drop. Killing innocent humans was a crime his mother was trying to outlaw but there were exceptions for the royals. Travis would have had to normally be outside the palace gates.

As if reading his mind, Travis asked, "How many has your mother cut you down to."

"Once a month," William answered. "My father doesn't have any so she's more generous to me".

"Really, I would kill to be you. My mother has me down to one every three months."

This brought a smile to Williams face. Someone needed to control Travis's appetite. Drinking only one human dry every three months was good for him.

"I could have more", Travis continued, "But I have a special craving for young pure females." Travis licked his bottom lip. "It's getting nearly impossible to buy them from their fathers like old times."

In the old times Travis's family would have just taken them. William was about to comment on this when Jeffery knocked on the door.

"Come in Jeffery," William said thankful for the interruption.

"Forgive me Prince William but your presence is needed by your mother."

"Well, I will see myself around the castle then," Travis said. William stopped him from existing the room.

"Is something troubling you old friend," William asked.

"No"

William could tell he was lying and forced a smile. "I had a new blonde in just the other week. How about I deliver her to you tonight and we can talk more about what's really going on."

Travis didn't have to fake a smile and happily agreed before leaving. Jeffery closed the door behind.

"My I speak freely before we return to your mothers"

"Of course you may Jeffery."

"You are distracted and using other distractions to keep Sir Travis away from noticing."

William paused for the longest minute before turning to Jeffery. His closet friend and the one he trusted most. He didn't have to pretend with him because his only loyalties lied with the prince.

"It's her Jeffery. It's as if she has some sort of power over me. It has nothing to do with the fact that mother has forbid my contact with her.

Jeffery turned his head. William could tell he was displeased.

"I know what you are thinking and it's not just her blood that calls to me, it's her being. I can sense her happiness and her fears. As sickening as it may sound I want to serve her."

When Jeffery didn't respond William added, "You may continue to speak freely Jeffery."

Jeffery kept his eyes low not wanting to meet the prince's. "Sir I know that you've been following her family for months now. I thought your obsession was with the child until you revealed yourself that first day of her arrival."

William was stunned, how could he have been so careless. He had thought 3 maybe four different times that he smelled another vampire in the area but the scent never came to close. Slowly, he started to explain.

"I was deep into the slums of the human villages almost have a year ago looking for human girl, just any human girl, when I picked up the scent of a power vampire. It took me only a few steps to realize that vampire was Peter. Wondering what such a do-gooder could be doing there I trailed him, careful not to get to close. Which, was very easy because Peter's lack of human blood gives him a terrible sense of smell and we both know I have the nose of a true hunter. I saw him talking to a darker male but I was too far away to hear, so I waited for peter to leave before moving closing to the house. I was so upset with Peter and hungry for blood that I had decided to kill whomever was inside and to bring any survivors back to Travis. But then I smelt a smell like no other. I looked inside to see my Scarlett, the child and their father at a dinner table. Scarlett was being scolded by him and it was enraging me so much but I couldn't understand why. I stayed there all night and barely beat the sun home. Over the next few weeks I stalked her so much that I would lose track of time, even lying to mother about leaving the dark kingdom. I even followed her to the blood banks." William stopped and opened a small "Freeze box". It was filled with bottles all with the markings of S. "It all belongs to her. I smell it from time to time but I'm terrified what might happen if I take a sip." William continued, "She had a small charm around her bracelet. It was odd and It reminded me kind of the ones my mother use to give her ladies. I desperately wanted to know more information about her and had an idea of who she might have gotten the charm from." William paused for a second. "So I beat my answers out of Anna."

"You pause as if you have some sort of remorse," Jeffery said through clinched teeth.

William walked over to his side table and poured himself a glass of "wine" before answering, "I don't. I just know you share Peter's sympathy in feeling sorry for the little whore."

Jeffery's jaw tightened. "She is my family sire."

William stared down at his empty glass only for a second before refilling it. "She's your half-great-niece born at a brothel from a deranged mother." William put the glass down and walked over to face Jeffery. I know what you and Peter and my mother think but the girl came on to me, over and over again. She's always been trash. I know she held sentimental value to you so I tried to keep it a secret. Anna ran off and told Peter, thinking he would forgive something I'd had."

"If it pleases you sire, we could never mention her name again," Jeffery said.

"It would please me Jeffery greatly," William smiled. "You are my dearest friend, I would help you with anything you every wanted and I hope you would do the same. But where was I in the story…"

"You were right about to tell me about how you watched her father die," Jeffery answered.

William stood shocked for the second time in the last few minutes. He found himself backing away from Jeffery. " I had no choice Jeffery, I was growing restless. I had been waiting for months for my mother to call them to the castle and I saw him there in their small living room having a heart attack. I waited at least five minutes but he was taking for every to just die. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to make it. I could also hear Lily and my Scarlett not half a mile away. I didn't want her to watch her father die."

"You didn't want to feel her pain," Jeffery said.

"Exactly, I had spent so many nights there that I had started to feel suffocated by her feelings over his sickness. So, I ended his simple life."

"You also didn't want to risks him somehow surviving," Jeffery added. "You knew Peter wouldn't leave young girls alone in a village and he would be forced to bring them to your mother. Sir I've sworn an oath to protect you and that's what I'm trying to do. Your feelings for that girl aren't safe. We must stop them."

"That is enough," William said forcing a smile once again. "Scarlett will never know what happened and as for you," he said firmly. "That is the last time you follow me anywhere without my authority, I don't care if you think it is for my own good. However, I want you to find out everything my mother knows about my Scarlett." With that William walked out of the room. If he had a breath he would have needed to catch it. No one had ever spoken to him that way. He took a moment to gather his composure before heading to his parent's quarter.

Hey GUYS! I also need help with a summary (because my sucks!) let me know if you have any ideas please!


End file.
